


Twice Is Love

by EdensWorld



Category: TWICE (Band)
Genre: One Shot Collection, Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-05
Updated: 2020-12-06
Packaged: 2021-03-10 05:00:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 32,921
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27898729
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EdensWorld/pseuds/EdensWorld
Summary: A collection of some Twice X Reader oneshots I've written in the past. They get better in quality as the story goes on and a lot of the earlier ones aren't the most well written ^^'Still, hope you enjoy.
Relationships: Chou Tzuyu/Reader, Hirai Momo/Reader, Im Nayeon/Reader, Kim Dahyun/Reader, Minatozaki Sana/Reader, Myoui Mina/Reader, Park Jisoo | Jihyo/Reader, Son Chaeyoung/Reader, Yoo Jeongyeon/Reader
Kudos: 13





	1. Jihyo: Snow | Jeongyeon: Reunion | Momo: Dance

_**Jihyo : Snow** _

"It's... cold.." You shivered to yourself as you trudged through the snow as the cold winds bit at you. You had decided earlier that with the snow, going to see your favourite park couldn't be so bad. After all, a giant white blanket of snow seems fun to mess around in. Unfortunately for you, you didn't realise it was so cold outside.

You continued on and admired the surroundings. Winter is normally seen as dead and desolate with the trees' leaves dying and all traces of colour being replaced with white. But, you admired the way the snow almost glowed. How it crunched underneath your feet with every step you took. How it felt like walking on a solid cloud. It was a nice feeling. It warmed your heart and probably prevented the really icy winds giving you intense amounts of frostbite.

It was either that or your coat.

The coat was nice too. 

You then saw a nearby bench. Clear of any snowy residue atop the wooden surface. You sat down and gave out a huff as your cold and almost frozen breath appeared in front of you. You smiled at the small cloud in an odd sort of way. 

"Iciness.. freezing.. cold.." You said to yourself, "But still beautiful in all senses of the word,"

You continued to peer on over the ivory landscape before you saw an approaching figure amongst the children playing and parents watching. As she got closer you noticed how.. warm you feltwhenn you looked at her. ' _She's... so... pretty..'_ You thought but pushed it aside as she pulled the scarf closer to her face

"H-hey there," She said, stuttering whilst out in the snow."M-mind if I-I sit down?"

"Nope," You said as you moved over letting her sit by you. You attempted not to stare or anything but there wasn't much else to do so you thought that conservation was a good option. "You cold?"

"N-no..." You raised an eyebrow, "V-very," She said before coughing and having a sneeze. "S-sorry..."

"No, it's alright... I'm pretty cold too," You then inquired, "You sick?"

"I don't know... a bit.."

"Should I take you home?" 

"N-no it's *sneeze*" 

"I'll take that as a yes,"

"B-but I-I drove here.."

"I'll drive for you," You said, "You should be more careful though. Being out here whilst sick isn't a good idea,"

"B-but I wanted to see the snow,"

"The news said it'll likely be here for a couple of weeks so I wouldn't worry,"

"O-okay," She shivered as you ushered her to her car.

The drive home was getting fairly quiet except for the occasional question thrown her way about directions so again you decided to engage in talk.

"So... you liked the snow,"

"Yup," She said putting her hands over the heating.

"I feel like I've seen you before.. have we met before?" She then looked at you in surprise but then proceeded to giggle.

"W-what? Don't tell me I've just saved an idol or something?!"

"Yep. Park Jihyo."

"Of Twice!?" You asked

"Yup,"

"W-what?"

"Eyes on the road," She said coolly

"R-right.. sorry for not recognising you, that coat, hat scarf hid your face pretty well,"

"That was the point," She giggled before continuing, "But I'm happy you didn't recognise me,"

"Why?"

"Because it meant your action of kindness was out of that. Kindness. Nothing to do with me being famous,"

"Aww, thanks. This it?"

"Yep, It's where we're staying as of now."

"Ahh okay,"

"By the way.. you wanna.. stay for a bit and hang out?"

"Will your manager and friends be okay with that?"

"They should do, or else they can catch Godjihyo's fists-" She then entered a coughing fit.

"Okay that's it I'm helping,"

"Fair enough," She responded as you took her inside. 

' _Guess I ended up going to and meeting a new kind of Park..'_ You thought and chuckled to yourself.

_**=======** _

_**Jeongyeon: Reunion** _

You looked at your brother incredulously.

"N-no way.."

"Yup.."

"How.. COULD YOU GO FROM THE WORST TO THE BEST!?" You cried out in utter happiness and joy.

"H-hey I'm not sure if I should be offended or complimented.."

"Both," You said as you looked at it again. Not only was it a ticket to Twice's concert nearby. But it was also a ticket to meet them at the meet and greet meaning you could meet one of the member's. It just so happened you already had one in mind so you'd meet her at there. It'd been the longest time since you've seen her since high school.

"Seriously, how?"

"Because they've you through tough times which in turned helped me. Plus.. you deserve to meet her after so long," He said with a warm smile

"Bro, I swear you're the most annoying yet charming person to have to live with, now go bugger off whilst I jump and down for a bit,"

"Sure, you do you," He said walking off and closing the door behind him. You promptly squealed in excitement and couldn't wait to go see your idols. But again, she came back into your thoughts.

You calmed down and looked down at the ticket once more and whispered "Finally, I'll see her again,"

\----------------

Well, today was the day. The day you waited in line for one of the longest times of your life. It felt like an eternity as the line shortened as people saw and talked to them. You'd finally do it. You'd finally meet Twice, your favourite kpop group because A) They're awesome and B) One of them was.. no.. still is your friend. ' _I hope,'_ you thought as the people ahead diminished. The the thoughts came back. What if she didn't? What if she had completely forgotten you existed? What if she _moved on_? Those thoughts made you shiver.

Eventually you got there and you looked at her in front of you. Yoo Jeongyeon. Your first high school crush. Your first love.

"Hey there!" You beamed at her before. Though something was off.. almost like she didn't remember you. You looked expectantly at her but she seemed off. Like she was uncomfortable or something with how informal you were being so you changed your game up.

"You want me to sign this?" She asked and you nodded as she did. You then gave her a gift that you bought earlier. You were still happy to meet your bias but the fact that ignoring the fan and idol interaction she didn't recognise or remember you made your chest feel empty. Like the happiness of meeting you idol didn't fill it. But the loving attitude of an old friend would've. You smiled as you walked away with happiness and glee on your face masking the sadness and disappointment your body felt.

\--------

"Wow.. rough.." Your brother said

"I know.."

"look I'm sorry I-"

"It isn't your fault," You cut him off, "I should've known there'd be a chance she wouldn't recognise me.."

He sighed as did you. "Well I'm gonna go.. see ya," He said waving off as he went back to the house. As you walked down the streets you leant against a wall where no one could see you and cried. You cried and cried until your eyes couldn't. You'd been waiting all this time to hear her be happy, for her to whisper in your ears how much she missed you.  
After you left you walked on past other shops and past an alley where something attached itself to your wrists.

"W-wha?" You asked as you were pulled in and felt something touch your lips and you felt a fire light in your heart and electricity run through upon contact. Something that was so familiar you knew who. You opened your eyes and the moonlight lit up theirs face. It was her.

"J-jeongyeon?"

"The one and only.."

"But I thought you forgot me!"

"How could I forget the first and only love of my life," She said, "I missed you.."

"Same," You replied before kissing her again. After that you both looked at each other before..

You hit her on the head, "Ow! What was that for?"

"Pabo! Why didn't you tell me later or anything!"

"I was busy and at a fan meeting! My fans would flip if they knew I was dating!"

"Still... it broke my heart.."

"Babe.." she said getting closer and whispered in your ear, "I'm sorry. If it'll make you feel better I'll hang out with you for the next week, Kay?"

"That sounds nice.." You trailed off remaining in her tight embrace.

**_=======_ **

**_Momo: Dance_ **

Being a JYP Trainee had its perks. For instance, you'd get to soon be able to do what you loved as a living for as long as you could and you'd get the attention you'd deserve. But on the opposite side, becoming an idol had its drawbacks such as everything being scrutinised and criticised. And even being a trainee was tough as training could get relentless. But you knew what your dream was and you were never turning your back on it. No matter how rough or unbearable conditions could become.

You were in the dance practice room with some of the other trainees. For the most part, you were friends with the vast majority due to your charisma and amazing skills, as you told yourself. But it could also be as people think thought if you were on SIXTEEN, you could've easily joined Twice. You liked the idea but never thought about it too much.  
"Come on, you could've!" One of your friends said

"I may be an egoist but I ain't that arrogant," You said, focusing on the dance.

"Why is this always the one thing your ego doesn't allow?" One of the trainees asked as the music stopped.

"Yeah, you're always first to boast but the moment Twice is brought up you're suddenly the least worthy or something," Another trainee added.

"I'm pretty sure they have a crush on one of the members," I sent them a glare but they didn't stop, "Pretty sure the one that was kicked out initially but ended up rejoining, can't remember her name though.." They said in a definite attempt to annoy me.

"Hirai Momo," I corrected her before realising what I'd said.

"See, you even know her name," They said smugly

"Really?" Your friend asked as you shyly nodded your head as the other trainees looked at you with a mix of surprise and impressiveness.

"Never expected you to have crushes you know," One of them said

"Oh shut up, like I said, arrogant but not that much," You reasoned, "I'm still a human you know,"

"Fair enough,"

"Aren't you gonna go now?"

"Eh, I'd prefer to practice a bit more,"

"Or maybe in the hopes that Twice will walk past the room?"

"Shut up!" I said as the others smirked and walked off. I turned on the music again and continued to dance and practice letting the music control my body.

  
\--------------

  
I lied down on the floor exhausted. I checked the time and my eyes widened when I did  
 _'1-1 Am?!'_ I thought to myself. Ugh, I should be more careful. What shocked me, even more, was who sat down next to me.

"I had no clue a trainee would be so awesome!" I got up and looked to the right to see... Momo herself!

"W-wah? Have I really been dancing that long? Am I seeing things?"

She giggled before continuing, "Calm down, you aren't hallucinating, I'm real," she said as she got up and stood above me helping me up. Unfortunately for me my legs were jelly at this point and I collapsed in front of her.

  
\----------

  
**Momo POV**

  
Oh no. Maybe I should've done more then take videos and watch in awe. I carried her bridal style and brought her to my car as we drove off to my house with the others. I soon picked her up again and headed inside. Nayeon was at the door and looked at me in surprise.   
"Didn't think you'd return with a girl.."

"Shut up and help me get her to my room, she collapsed after practising for hours straight,"

"Yeesh, trainees push themselves a little too far," she said as she helped me carry her to my room. I laid her on my bed as Nayeon left me with her. She mumbled in her sleep and heard my name. More specifically one phrase.

" _Momo.. I want to be just like her.._ " I blushed and laid down next to her.

"Don't worry, you will," I said as I kissed her forehead and slept next to her.


	2. Chaeyoung: Fan | Nayeon: Sometimes | Tzuyu: Gratitude

**Third Person**

_**Chaeyoung: Fan** _

Chaeyoung sighed to herself. Today, they had another fan meeting and she normally wasn't this down or unhappy about this. She loved her fans and ONCE in general but it was a recent realisation that hit her when she was surfing the internet last night. She realised that, when compared to the other members, people would talk about her less. They complimented her less and at these greetings she now realised why so many compliments felt empty. Because _no one cared_. They were al instead waiting to meet the other members or see them perform. Or maybe they were _disappointed_. Dahyun sighed as she walked over.

"Hey look, sure you _might_ be the least popular but you're still Chaeng. There are probably way more people that like you,"

"I know its just.. what if I left? Would people care?" Dahyun looked shocked.

"Don't say that!"

"I'm serious! I could be friends with you guys forever but the fans.. the people who are supposed to support us with our careers.. would they care if I left them?"

Dahyun looked at her seriously before sighing and embracing her. "Look, people **do** like you. You are some people's **favourite.** Because of the position you're in, you know that those who do love and favour you, are all the more **important,** " she said. "Remember that," Chae sighed. 

"I'll do my best,"

\------

**Your POV**

I had a skip in my step as I joyfully made my way over to the nearby meet-up with Twice. My heart fluttered as I thought about meeting each and every one of them. It got me giddy just thinking about it...

Especially her. Chaeyoung. People would always love to talk about their faves like Sana or Tzuyu and sure, they're awesome, but I've admired Chae since the start. I mean, she's EVERYTHING. She can rap, dance, sing to an extent and is overall so cool! I honestly wished more people gave her attention because she is amazing. I continued to be on my merry way. I made a note on how I was earlier then the rest so I'd probably be first in line to meet them! I looked and it seemed they were nearly done so I patiently waited outside the venue before they let the people who'd been waiting in. And even though I was earlier, I should still be happy I was first in line because people flooded in to meet them.

\---------

**Chaeyoung POV**

I put on a smile waiting to see the fans. I remembered Dahyun's words from earlier and hoped she was right. That someone in the hundred of people that came, would _truly_ leave an impression as a great fan. It sounds vain that I'm complaining but it's a little off-putting when everyone around you is praised and people like you the least. I looked up and met eyes with the first person and... are they famous or something? Why the hell are they so pretty? I looked into their eyes and saw something I didn't expect. Joy. Excitement. Admiration.

"Nice to meet you," I started

"Nice to meet you to," They responded quite excitedly before regaining composure.

"You look excited," I commented signing one of the things she wanted me to.

"S-sorry I was just really waiting to meet you because you're my favourite,"

' _Favourite?'_ I looked over to Dahyun who was smirking at me before talking to her fan.

"R-really," I asked.

"Yeah, here I drew this," they said whilst blushing and.. it was a picture of me!

(credit: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=z9xF_uVMEv4)

"Wow.." I said astonished "You're such a good drawer!" They blushed again and before they left I slipped something into their hand. To anyone else it looked like a handshake. Damn I'm smooth.

\--------

**Your POV**

I waited patiently outside the cafe. I looked back at the strip of paper Chaeyoung gave me.

_"Meet me at Velvet Cafe after the meet up is done. It should be around 9pm. If you can't or I show up late and message the following number: [insert number here]_

_Just wanted to talk to you x"_

A lot of thoughts ran through my head like, why me? Did I leave a good impression? I was stopped when someone walked up to me in a hooded jacket and it made them hard to recognise but I could.

"Ch-chae?" I asked but she shushed me as we entered the cafe. Many people had left so we weren't too noticeable. 

"I just wanted to ask you one question.."

"What?"

"D-do you love me?" I blushed. That was one random question. But one I'm willing to answer. 

"Of course," She then smiled and explained some of her fear and worries and the realisation. As she said it, it noticeably made her saddened and she began to choke as tears formed. Before she could go on, I kissed her. She turned red but returned the gesture. Our foreheads touched as she said something that made my heart flutter "You're _definitely_ my favourite fan.."

**_=======_ **

**_Nayeon: Sometimes_ **

You sighed again as your girlfriend went on again. About what? What else. Her _flawless talent_ and _amazing looks_. You swore if half her fans could see their idol like this she'd seem a lot less innocent. But it wasn't just once she'd do this. She does this _all the time._ It's all she goes on about and it's starting to drive you crazy.

"Anyways, me and the other girls will be on tour for five days so I won't be here, don't miss me too much," She said as she kissed you and left. You sighed as you remembered how, it wasn't always like this.

When you first started dating it was all well, she was a trainee and you weren't but you two hit it off. It was amazing since, you both unconditionally loved each other but.. more recently being an idol got to her head and sometimes she acted like an egotistic bit-

No. You stopped yourself and sighed. Maybe this was the last straw. The relationship was dried up and drained and it was just about her. Even the other girls noticed this and felt bad but knew you couldn't and wouldn't end the relationship. But maybe.. you would if she returned. You exhaled and thought whether this was the right decision or not.. but maybe it was.

\-------

**Nayeon POV**

I stretched, it had been 2 days since I left Y/N at the house and I was.. worried. Weird. Haven't felt like this.. ever. I checked my phone again, no knew messages but any I sent was read. They missed my calls yet always answered the others. Were they.. avoiding me.

No. There's no way my sweet N/N would do that to me. They love me. They say so many good things and buy me so many gifts. And I appreciate it all.. I always.. I-I always..

' _Wait.. do I show my appreciation..'_ I thought as my world came crashing down. All I ever do is.. talk about myself and.. ignore them. I-I think they think that I..

' _Don't love them..'_ I collapse to the floor as Jihyo runs to my side to catch me.

"Nayeon are you alright!" She said as the others looked worriedly at me.

"I-I'm a terrible girlfriend aren't I?" I cried. The others looked to one another as Jihyo looked at me.

"Nayeon.."

"But I am.. aren't I? They always love and care for me and all I do is.. nothing but talk about how great I am.."

"Looks like she figured it out," Tzuyu said as Chae hit her on the shoulder.

"How do I make it up to them? Girls?" They looked to one another before nodding

\-------

**Your POV**

Well.. it's the sixth day.. she's coming back. I sighed as I contemplated what was going to happen. I was going to explain why I don't feel this relationship anymore, without upsetting her. I sighed as I heard the sound of a cab and Nayeon running through the door and grabbed onto my arm.

"Y/N! I missed you so much!" She said as she held my arm tight. Tighter than usual.

"O-okay.."

"Y'know.. I've been thinking. And I was like, 'You always let me do my things and pick what I want and all' and then I realised that we've never let you pick the movies on movie night. Or the snacks, or what we do afterwards. So I thought that we could cuddle up and do what you want to do. Even if it's not movies," She beamed at me

"W-what?"

"I said it's all about you. You know what, not just movie night. I'll cut down training as we have a free schedule for a month so I'll dedicate as much as possible to my ever tolerant and loving partner!" She said

"About me?"

"Yes.. from now on it'll not be me," She said taking my hands, "It'll be us.."

\------

I sighed as the movie was over. I looked to my right and saw the angelic face of my girlfriend Nayeon as she slept. I chuckled lightly and altered the position and the couch as it became a bed (yeah I own one) and let her sleep against my chest. Her arms drifted to my shoulders as she nestled into my chest with the blanket over top us.

_'Y'know.. she can be a bit of a an egoist sometimes. But.. sometimes.. I really love her. And I think it's about to become more than just sometimes'_

**_=======_ **

**_Tzuyu: Gratitude_ **

You rushed at out bed the moment you could. Today was the day. You quickly ran to the bathroom and freshened up and then got changed. You tumbled down the stairs and put the bread in your toaster waiting for the loud pop. After what seemed like an eternity it popped and you put on the jam in a rushed manner. You ate the first piece and finished the second as you soon grabbed your ticket and left.

"I'm going to see them! I'm going to see them!" You repeatedly told yourself as you ran down the street. 

Yes you were. It turned out Twice were supposed to perform nearby and you couldn't wait. You bought your ticket in advance and was heading down there. You had waited days for this and it had finally arrived. You were absolutely ecstatic to see them. More specifically one. Yes, you were a Tzuyu fan until the end and you were so excited to see her perform live alongside the others. As you neared the venue you soon saw the security outside. They saw you with the ticket and were ready to let you in until..

"Get out the way!" Someone called as they pushed past you. You were knocked over and your ticket flew out your hand. You watched in desperation as your ticket flew and soon, crushed by the car that trampled over top. You stared at it with an expression of loss.

You looked to the guards who just sighed and shrugged, implying they couldn't. You wanted to. To so bad scream and yell at them for how this was unfair but you knew they were doing their job and didn't have the energy to argue back against them. You weakly carried yourself back to your apartment and sat down and screamed into the pillow in sadness and utter miserableness. 

\-------

As the late night approached you sighed as you dragged yourself over to your fridge in search for any snacks but realised you were low on groceries. Not caring how late at night it was you decided to head out to the store to buy your stuff. You put on your coat with a plain and unemotional look on your face. Now you felt less sad but more empty. 

You walked out of your apartment and headed down to the local store which was still open and bought what you needed filling the bag. You headed out with the bag in tow and heard some voices in a dark and dim alley. You heard muffled noises and shadows dancing. You at first thought about leaving since you thought it was two people.... doing... things.. in an alley but then the silenced scream and hitting noise definitely told you this wasn't good.

You quickly rushed in and threw your fist and heard the grunt of the man as he fell to the ground. You hit him surprisingly hard as he was unconscious. You then looked over to the girl who looked really familiar.

"Are you alright?" You asked her, gently cupping her face to get a better angle.

"Y-yes," She said and that made you realise

"Ch-chou Tzuyu?"

"Y-yes, it's me.."

"N-nevermind that, are you sure you're okay?"

"M-my face hurts a bit, aside from that I think so.."

"Alright, I'll bring you back to my place to help out.." I said, "..i-if you want,"

"Yeah sure, it sounds better than my unnies getting too scared,"

"I wouldn't blame them if they did,"

\------------

You put the ice pack to her face on the bruised area. Even with bruises she looked beautiful... you shook those thoughts out of your head as you reapplied it.

"Thanks for helping me,"

"No problem,"

"Did you know it was me the first time?"

"No, I just heard it and had to help,"

"Thats really nice of you,"

"Thanks.."

"You look.. sad. Are you okay?"

"I was.. supposed to go to your most recent concert but.. my ticket was lost after some douche pushed past me and the guards who saw didn't do anything," 

"O-oh.."

"I was really excited too.. I'd never seen you girls perform live.." She looked down in sadness so you quickly refocused and reapplied the ice pack again. She then looked up if an idea sprung to your head.

"Well saving me like that _and after_ being treated unfairly by _our guards_ surely deserves some gratitude,"

"W-what?"

"D-.." She inhaled and almost looked like she was bracing herself, "Do you have any paper?"

"U-um yeah," You handed her a smalls strip. She jotted something down and blushed as she handed it to you. It was a lot of numbers.. wait..

"I-is this?.."

"My number? Yeah,"

"W-wait really,"

"I wanna get to know my hero a little more," She said with an adorable smile.


	3. Mina: Music | Dahyun: Hot Coco | Sana: Coffee

**_ Fem Reader _ **

**5 Years Ago...**

You stumbled awkwardly as you headed to class. You sighed to yourself. First day and you've already forgotten your contacts and now have to wear these dorky glasses. No wonder the mean girls all laugh at you. You look like a friendless loser, great first impression.

You were lost. It was so obvious yet no-one bothered to reach out to you or to help. They ignored you afraid of becoming the new loser's friend. You groaned as those mean girls from before began to close in on you. The halls were empty. They pushed you onto the floor. You gulped. 

"Don't you have a class or something?" You asked

"Heh. First one not to stutter," their leader began. "I Hate it.. take her out," You saw one of their fists flying at you only for it to be blocked. You gasped and saw two girls above you. The one who caught the fist had short brown hair. The other girl stood around you protectively and said in a threatening manner,

"If you don't leave her alone, then I won't hesitate to take you out myself," 

"O-or what?" 

"Look who's stuttering now," She responded as she looked to the girl with short hair, "Jeongyeon. You know what to do," Jeongyeon then crushed the girl's hand causing her to scream in pain as she looked desperately at her leader for help. The leader recoiled as she ran away as did the others. Jeongyeon let go of the girl's hand letting her run away with her friends.

"Hey you alright," The other girl asked getting to my level.

"Y-yes.."

"That's good! I'm Myoui Mina!"

"I'm Y/N,"

"You alright?" Mina asked picking me up. I fell forward as she caught me, "Hey it's alright. Let's get you checked out at the nurse's office alright?" She said soothingly 

\----------

**4 years ago**

Ever since that day you were one of Mina's best friends. Both of you got along so well people could've sworn you two were actually dating. Not only that, but you went from a loser to one of the most popular kids in the school for the fact that now that those glasses were gone people thought you were way prettier. AND the bulleis forgave you and you're close friends with one of them.

You were laughing but you noticed Mina was off. She seemed like she was hiding something so you asked about it.

"M-Mina what's wrong?"

"I-I'm so sorry Y/N but.. me and my family are moving to Korea for the next couple of years and... I won't see you for a long time!" You were heartbroken and tears began to flow.

"N-no.. please stay.." You said hugging her tight. But no matter what you couldn't stop her.

"I'm sorry... but... remember..." She said as she whistled a tune. "Remember this and we may be able to see each other again.."

You watched her leave at the airport and remembered the words she told you before she left. ' _Myoi Mina you better be right,'_

_\---------_

**Present**

You dressed yourself formally as you headed there. Many important figures and celebrities were going to be at this party so you had to dress well for the company. You looked at an old picture of you, Mina, Jeongyeon and the old bully kid. You four became close until Mina and Jeongyeon left. You sighed as you remembered what happened between then and now. You, at some point, was decided to become a model for your parents' company. You were well-known and was heading to a party. Your mother had already teased you earlier about "Finding a lover" but you doubted it. 

You got up and entered your father's limo as you all headed there. You put on a smile as you headed inside and greeted people who said 'hi' or complimented you. As the night went on, you realised a lot of guys hit on you until one pulled you away.

"Thank you Jimin," You said as he carried you off. You two had also been close friends but a lot longer then you and Mina. He was your closest friend and helped you when Mina left. He, unlike several other guys, was never trying to suitor you. He was a friend.

"You weren't kidding about the guys," He chuckled 

"Bet you'd be happy if we switched places," You teased

"Hey!" You both laughed as a sound ringed in your ear.

"What is it?" He asked

"Th-that song...!" You ran off leaving him by himself. You ran before being caught by a person and started dancing with them. You looked at their face and examined their features before tears of joy began to form. "M-Mina!" 

"I'm back," She whispered. We both continued to waltz to the music before it got slower and her face inched closer to mine.

"I'd thought I lost you.."

"You never will Y/N.."

She then made contact with your lips as you both melted into a kiss.

_**=======** _

_**Dahyun: Hot Coco** _

**5 years ago..**

You smiled happily as you continued to walk with your friends, Chaeyoung, Tzuyu and Dahyun as the last day of school was almost over and you'd all be having your fun. You laughed alongside them as they all told their funny stories and jokes throughout the day. Being with them was arguably one of the best feeling that you'd ever felt. A group of close-knitted friends that understand you was always awesome. Which was why it was a shame they were moving so this was your last day as contacting them would become troublesome. As Chae and Tzuyu left to go to their parents, Dahyun looked up at you.

"What is it Dubu?" You asked

"Well... erm.. because me and the others will be moving school after this year... I wanted to tell you something.."

"Well.. what is it?"

"I-Ireallylikeyou!"

You froze and blushed. What did you want to say? Did you like her that way? You weren't so sure yourself. It seemed as if time slowed down as you were left to think about the situation. You've been friends for so long and you'd never felt anything like that. Whilst your brain said that your heart said other things. You decided to follow logic and said..

"I-I'm sorry Dahyun.. but.. I like you.. but as a friend," Visibly hope and happiness drained from her face. She didn't look sad.. rather empty. As if you'd just killed a part of her. It was the worst way to say goodbye to someone ever

\--------

**Present**

You stared out of the glass window as the blizzard raged on. You heard some people were still outside trying to get home. Oh how you felt so bad. No one came knocking at your door asking to come in for shelter so you didn't care much. The snow fell heavily atop the blanketed streets covered in thick layers of the icy material. You thought about doing the dishes that were piled up in your sink until a knock was heard at the door. 

Confused you opened it to see a familiar face. You quickly rushed her in and looked at her covered in snow and layers. Still cold she removed her coat and scarves giving you a better look. Dahyun.

"D-Dahyun?" You stuttered out. She offered a meek smile and responded,

"H-hey Y/N.." She said, visibly shaking due to being cold. You locked the door and then proceeded to look at her as if she was crazy

"W-what?"

"Sit down! Cover yourself in blankets! Warm up! Watch TV! You were just freezing so cheer up and warm up," You said and she gave a sheepish smile and proceeded. You watched as she cuddled herself up within the blankets as you looked at her with a look of sadness. At this point, you had time and time again scolded your past self for your stupid decision and promised had the chance ever arise you would explain it to her. How much you regretted your decision. How much you want to be able to live her everyday. How much you want to be her lover.

"So Dubu.. want anything?"

"Uhm.. if it's not too much to ask-"

"Drop the formalities," You asked, "We're friends right?" You hated the awkward tension and she wasn't helping much.

"Oh okay.. So can I have some hot chocolate?"

"Yeah I still have some," You made your way over and decided you wanted some too. You then realised all your mugs aside from one needed desperate washing. You being your lazy self decided not to bother yet and made Dahyun's hot chocolate.

You walked over and handed it to her "Thanks.." She said as you sat beside her. As she drank she looked over and offered her mug. You declined but she insisted so you gave in and took a sip. It was a pleasant exchange which actually went on longer then expected. Like a hidden exchange or message was being conveyed with each sip. Just like in High school, you two never ceased being weird. You stopped and finally brought it up.

"Dubu.. why are you here?"

"What do you mean?" She said as she offered a sip. You sipped.

"Like.. why my place? I ain't complaining but any reason?" She looked down and spoke.

"I.. just never get to see you as often," She said in an unusually sad tone. "We never speak or message each other since I'm always busy so we've lost contact and I.. missed you." She then sighed, "I'm sorry Y/N I can't move on..."

"W-wait you still like me?" You asked as hope lit in your heart.

"Y-yes.." She sighed defeated. You smirked and closed in on her. You continued until you both were lying down. Her on her back as you were above her. You could practically hear how loud her heartbeat was until you finally sealed it. Both your lips made contact as she became flustered. Both of your lips had a tinge of hot chocolate on it making it as tasty as it was satisfying.

"I may/may not have forgotten to tell you I was an idiot who didn't know their feelings for you.. and now I'm less of an idiot. So Dahyun.. will you forgive me and be my girlfriend?"

She squealed as she yelled a "Yes!"

_**=======** _

_**Sana: Coffee** _

You breathed out a sigh of freedom as you exited your house that you shared with your girlfriend and her other members. Being the partner to an idol can be... annoying and tiresome is an understatement. Don't misunderstand, you love your Sanaconda with all your heart and love every bit of her ditzy, klutzy self combined with her outstanding optimism and work ethic and it's arguably one thing you find most attractive about her but unfortunately due to her busy schedule nowadays you rarely saw her since performances were often. She was either performing or working at her other day job, a local cafe where she hid her identity well. And when she got home she was almost out of energy but cuddling was nice.

As of now, you decided to pay her a visit. She didn't know of course. You remembered how this job came about. It started with you being worried for who she'd make money outside of being an idol. She soon became worried but it turned out the local cafe needed someone. At first, they thought an idol would bring some unwanted attention but Sana proved to be smarter than she looked so she was let aboard.

"You sure it's a good idea?" Mina, who had become a close friend yours, asked.

"She said today wouldn't be busy as there's another group performing today so everyone's going to see them,"

"Ah... Red Velvet, right?"

"Yup," I said as we continued on our way through the quieter than usual plaza. Eventually Velvet cafe was up ahead and I'd soon see her. I rarely visited her during her day job since it'd be out of the blue and probably give too much unwanted attention. I heard soon due to her special condition they'd be easier on her. That and the upcoming less busy schedule guaranteed quality time with her.

\-----------

We walked in and saw her. She seemed to have her "hard-working" face on as she made and served the coffee to the two customers that were also there. You smiled upon seeing you normally klutzy and happy girlfriend work hard. It showed that she was more than just a funny or humorous person but also a hard worker that deserved to be in her current position.

You quietly approached behind her and tickled her side causing her to gasp and giggle before turning around and wrapping her arms around your shoulders and kissing you. You smiled and returned the gesture as you looked down at the shorter girl who's cute smile was plastered on.

"Y/N! I didn't expect you to visit!" She said as you giggled yourself 

"That's the idea!" You said

She looked over to her boss who smiled simply and said "Minatozaki, you're free for the rest of the day, just give him his coffee and have your fun." 

"Thanks boss," 

"No prob,"

\--------

You sipped the hot and dark liquid again as it's taste was still there on your lips. You noticed that Sana, who was walking by you, kept staring at them. You responded by looking at her and she responded with a cute head tilt.

"Sana what is it?"

"I want some coffee,"

"You want some?" You said offering your cup to her.

"Yeah but not like that," She smirked and giggled. You were completely clueless on the smaller and younger girl's plans as she soon tip-toed and kissed your lips. The lingering coffee taste went to her as she tasted it on your lips. Throughout the whole ordeal you were a blushing mess as you did not expect this to happen, or for the sudden kiss. You let her taste it only for her to stop what was an amazingly long kiss.

"Tastes good.."

"I know," You said, again absentmindedly.

"Just like you!"

"I- what- h-hey!"

She giggled before backhugging you. "You're so freaking cute when you blush and stutter because I made you fluster!"

"Okay babe, thanks I guess," You said as you two soon neared the house.

\--------

You and Sana went to her room as you put your cup in the bin along the way. When you entered you immediately switched on the TV but before you could continue watching Sana tackled you to the couch with her lips on contact with yours. She was getting really touchy today. ' _Guess I made her really happy eh?'_. You smiled and returned it with her smiling as well.

"You were really happy with me coming to see you eh?"

"Babe, you make every second while we're together count and I promise to you that we will always be together, even if it's just for a coffee.."

"..because no matter how bitter it may be, you sharing it with me makes it five times sweeter." You finished, remembering one of the first thing you'd ever said when she got the job. For the rest of the night you two cuddled and watched films loving every second.


	4. Jihyo: River | Nayeon: Forgiveness | Tzuyu: Riddle

** TW: Bullying **

**_Jihyo: River_ **

You sighed as you trudged onwards to your new school. Mentally groaning along the way. You've been expelled from five others and your parents thought it was about time you went to a more uniformed school. You never liked changing schools. Mostly as rumours were spread and you were soon turned into the bully. People were scared of you or challenged you. This combined with your short temper didn't help at all. Your parents said an old friend of yours went here so it was either Nancy, Jennie or her..

As you walked, you were surprised to see so many people waving and greeting the 'new kid'. No one knew of your past reputations? You guessed going to a school far from your home city had some benefits at least. As you continued you walked into the headmaster's office. You knew he knew about your past troubles at least. When you walked in you were surprised by his casual demeanour. His shirt was untucked, tie not done up entirely and seemed to not care much.

"Take a seat," He said as you did, "So listen kid, I know about your past troubles and all and I think I know where your past principal's struggled in making you a less troublesome kid who didn't start fights every other weekend,"

"Where would that be? And for the record I ended them,"

He chuckled before responding, "1) They didn't give you a chance to have a fresh start as a new person," There was some truth to that. You rarely caught a break when moving schools and they didn't play fair. "2) Didn't allow you to make new friends," This one was true to but you also blamed yourself for this. You didn't really care for making friends in the first place so it wasn't a big or large concern of yours when students made rumours or tried to fight you.

"So, as of today, you'll be given a.. sort of partner in a way. When new students transfer, a volunteer will attempt to befriend them and gives the new kid a friend and someone to fall back on and rely on. Miss Park herself volunteered and this is a good thing," He said, emphasising her name before whispering, "She's the president of the student council," You gave an 'ah' at this and looked to the door seeing her.

She was really.. something. Her smile was bright and seemed genuine. She was happy to see and make friends despite over hearing that you've had an issue with fights. She walked up to you and extended her hand, "I'm Park Jihyo, nice to meet you,"

"L/N Y/N, nice to meet you too," You said offering a smile in return.

"You have a nice smile, you should smile more often," you blushed in response as she giggled and promptly showed you around.

\------

"Your principal is pretty laid back all things considered," You said as the tour began to come to a close,"

"Yes, in fact he doesn't even like being called principal, he's way more friendly with students, liking it when we call him by his first name," she responded

"Hey where are we going? Isn't the tour over?"

"Well.. I.. wanted to show my partner something," You blushed at the word 'partner'. Sounded way too romantic. At least to you. You mean, you wouldn't mind being in a relationship with her because she's so happy, upbeat, confident, cool, pretty, se-

You cut yourself off and shook your head as you soon heard rushing water and saw that you both entered through a whole in the fence and was now looking at a river. It wasn't moving incredible fast or anything, but it was.. serene. Calming. The sounds of rushing water put you at ease.

"You know," She began, "I like to come here, to calm down, sometimes dip my feet in if I'm really stressed,"

"Wouldn't you get in trouble?" 

"JYP gave me special permission," She said as she took your hand. "I've.. never really shown many people this.. not even my eight friends in student council,"

"Weird flex but ok," You responded making her giggle. 

"You've not changed Y/N"

"Wait.. do I know you?"

"Park Jisoo ring a bell?"

"Wait... the same one that got me into my first fight? Because I tried to help her?"

She cringed at the memory but nodded, "Sorry about that.."

~~ **Flashback** ~~

_You began to walk around the school whilst thinking to yourself. You had a reputation as the bad girl and thus, had very few people speaking out against you. Whilst walking you heard some noises around the corner. You peered round and saw a gang of bullies around a girl._

_"Ha! Look at this fat and ugly b!tch!"_

_"Yeah, no-one will ever like you anyways so why keep trying to make friends eh?"_

_"Just hang out with those non existent ones already," Your blood boiled. Sure, you were a bad bitch but not the bullying kind or the heartless kind. You growled as you approached them and they looked at you. Most nervously but their ringleader stood defiant._

_"Look, we're just having our fun with her,"_

_"Doesn't look like she's having fun.."_

_"That's why it's ours and not hers,"_

_"You got some snark do you?"_

_"Maybe, what's it to you," You grabbed his wrist and twisted it._

_"Leave her alone. Now." He complied as he and his crew ran as fast as possible. You walked over to the girl and saw she wasn't ugly at all.. pretty if anything._

_"Hi I'm Y/N, who are you?"_

_"J-jisoo.. Park Jisoo.."_

_\-----------_

You recoiled, "Sorry, didn't mean that to sound mean.. but damn.. you became my best friend since I helped you,"

"Yup, and ruined your reputation.."

"Hey, Jisoo-"

"Jihyo." She corrected

"Jihyo, you never did anything. I did what I did because it's who I am.. so don't best yourself up over my past mistakes,"

"I'm.. glad you're still the same. It means when I ask you this.." She approached closer, "..it wouldn't be weird."

"Jihyo.."

"Y/N.. ever since you left I felt so alone so my parents moved me here. And yeah, I've got friends now but.. none of them are as amazing or great as you. I've never had my feelings for you change and I'm hoping that this time.. we can be more then just friends.. will you be my love?"

"You didn't have to ask," You said as you closed the gap between your faces. Despite it being the first time you kissed her, everything just sorta clicked into place and felt natural. Whilst you kissed the rushing sounds of the river in the background acted as a tranquil sound in the back. You chuckled, "You still have a thing for lakes and rivers,"

She giggled, "Shut up," she said as your noses and foreheads touched as you held each other's hands.

_**=======** _

_**Nayeon: Forgiveness** _

Your eyes shot open. At first you contemplated sleeping in but realised it was a Friday. School. Ugh. Sure, school on Friday sucked less since students and teachers alike gave less craps about what happened and the food in the canteen _didn't_ taste like actual landfill waste. Still, it was school. And school does your head in. For more then just the boring lessons and easy tests..

You headed to get changed into your uniform as normal and then went to put on your glasses but something struck you. You immediately giggled before grabbing your new contact lenses. You put them on and for once, looked less awkward and nerdy. You weren't the unpopular kid but you were still trampled on by bullies. You texted your study partner Tzuyu about them and sent her a picture

**Chewy:** _Wow you look way less geeky then normal_

_**You:** Gee thanks_

_**Chewy:** Lol you know I'm complimenting you_

**Chewy:** _And I barely ever do that_

You sighed. She made a good point. 

_**You:** Whatever, I'm going to school _

**You:** _Don't get too feisty with Sana_ 😏

_**Chewy:** HEY!_

You giggled and promptly left to go to school. As you approached the gates you sighed only to see the SaTzu couple next to you.

"Glad you made it Y/N," Sana said to you

"Thanks,"

"And those contacts suit you,"

"Really?"

"Yeah, I told you you look prettier without glasses," She said with a small giggle. You three entered the school to see the bullies enter. Nayeon, Jeongeyon and.. well Jihyo was alright and was more a friend dragged along for the ride but still. Even though they were bullies, they were still 'popular' because Nayeon's dad was an important businessman and wouldn't think twice about defending his daughter. You saw Nayeon approach you as the students flushed out the corridor.

"So Y/N, see you ditched those sh!tty glasses of yours," She said getting closer. SaTzu sent her death glares but she didn't stop. In fact she got even closer. You could hear your heart rate as it started increasing. It didn't help that you bully was really pretty and you've had this sort of twisted crush on her. Ugh, you honestly thought at times you might be a masochist because of this. "Honestly suits you, but that doesn't mean I'm going to stop," She said, her hand slamming against the locker behind you. But at that point, you felt something in you. It burned as you snarled back at her.

"You know what, I've had enough of your bullshit I have to put up with on a daily basis," She visibly faltered but regained her cool. 

"Oh? So now that you're all pretty and made up you think you're better then me?"

"Honestly that's not hard. You ain't setting a very high standard,"

She growled but you smirked. You could see SaTzu and even Jihyo (mildly but still) impressed and in awe.

"W-why you- my dad will hear about this and-"

"Look sweetie," You said mockingly, "Your dad has threatened teachers, sure, but students? Wouldn't look good would it. It's why you've only threatened and done nothing else. My dad doesn't work for yours and neither does my mum. I find it unlikely any direct damage could happen," She looked at you defeated and groaned as she stomped off. As Jeongyeon chased after her, Jihyo approached you. 

"Hey unnie," You greeted as she nodded.

"Honestly, she may be my friend and all but it get's unbearable at times, well done for sticking up for yourself," She said.

\----------

**Nayeon POV**

I sighed as I leant against and sat down in front of a locker as Jeongyeon approached. She noticed some of the tears that started the fall and looked at me before trying to comfort

"Look Nayeon, ignore her, we might as well leave her alone since she's got the spunk-"

"L-look, Jeong, I'm gonna make this clear. I-" I stumbled before finding my words, "I.. never wanted to hurt Y/N,"

"Really?"

"I-its just that you did it and.. I wanted to impress my friends and.. she was the easiest s-so.."

"Nayeon.."

"a-and i-it didn't help that I-I had no clue how to show my feelings s-so t-that happened,"

"Nayeon look, I'm sorry for being the way I am... I'll change it if I've been the one to screw over your chances with Y/N.. but.. go talk to Y/N.. she'll want to hear you out, kay?"

"Kay.." I returned meekly.

\-----------

**Your POV**

Later on in the day, you walked on with SaTzu to lunch and soon noticed Miss. Im sitting by herself looking relatively sad. Sure you stood up to her and all, but.. seeing her like this made you feel bad. Just because she seemingly never cared about your feelings doesn't mean you didn't have to care about hers. You sat at her table and looked at her as she looked up at you.. almost desperately.

"Y-Y/N! I-I wanted t-to talk to you," She said. Guilt hit you like a truck as you heard the sadness in her voice. It was obvious you left her crying. Now that your seething hatred is gone, that crush of yours was al that's left.

"Look, Nayeon, I'm sorry.. it's just that you've been bullying me for the past months now and I've had enough alright? If I made you upset, I'm sorry,"

"I-I should be apologising," She began. "L-look this all started with me trying t-to impress some people. The wrong types. And when me, Jeongyeon and Jihyo left them I-I couldn't stop.. so I continued a-and I-I w-wanted to say s-since I'm terrible with feelings that I.. I-" 

"Does it have the word 'love' somewhere in that sentence?" She nodded with a shy smile and a look of hope. You picked up your tray as she looked at you with worry and sadness before you looked back. "Velvet Cafe, 5 pm, sharp,"

She gave you an adorable smile as SaTzu, Jihyo and even Jeongyeon gave you sly smiles.

_**=======** _ ****

_**Tzuyu: Riddle** _

You had a large smirk on your face as you walked down the halls of the school. Some rolled their eyes, others fanned themselves. You were the school's flirt. You'd practically just flirt with everyone who you had an interest in as well as your fangirls. Granted, recent times have shown that you _might've_ lost your old abilities as your fangirl numbers dwindled and slaps to the face became more and more frequent.

As you walked into your class you gave a wink to your fans before sitting down next to someone who you'd set your eyes on. Chou Tzuyu. To you, she was perfect. Smart? Check. Pretty? Check. Hot? Check. Cool and savage? Check. It was surprising with all this, she was seen as a bookworm or nerd. Granted, her sharpness with words often meant she was one nerd bullies didn't tussle with but still.

You gave her a wink but she blatantly ignored you. You then attempted to start a conversation. 

"So, Tzuyu is it?"

"You know my name, I've tried to help you study. Keyword: _tried."_ You mildly cringed at the time you did this last. You were both a year younger then from now and she turned you down. At the time, you thought nothing of it.. but it did cause something to then start down the line but you shook those old memories out.

"Hehe.. yeah. But hey, why don't we hang out, it's been a while,"

"No," She said bluntly

"N-no?" You said trying to remain cool.

"I've seen your advances on other students, I'm not dumb, so give up while you can,"

You grumbled as you went back to work as your friend next to you looked at you with a smirk.

"You've really lost it eh?" Dahyun asked

"Shut up dubu. I'll get her to go out with me,"

\----------

Once again you sat down next to Tzuyu and promptly tried again.

"So, Tzuyu, I heard that there's a new amusement park opening up soon, wanna-"

"No. I've already been with my friends,"

"Oh... well he-."

"No you can't have their numbers," She said almost sourly

"I-I wasn't going to ask," You insisted but she ignored.

"You're one of the most unfaithful people that walk this earth," She said coldly, "I **know** you were. And frankly, they deserve better," Dubu coughed and you glared at her. What got you even more interested is how she handed a piece of paper. It was one of her friends' number! Dahyun immediately pocketed it from you and smiled at Tzuyu. She then looked at you and said, "Honestly, Dahyun is way more trustworthy then you," You looked aghast as Dahyun was already texting and talking to the Sanake girl down the class.

A piece of paper hit the back of your head and it was from another girl. Lisa? You think.

 _"Hey, why don't we go out instead y'know? I'm free ;)"_ Normally you would've shrugged her off by now and went with Lisa instead but a second voice told you otherwise and scribbled down your response before throwing it back.

 _"Sorry, Dubu just reminded me that I'm busy tonite so sorry but no."_ She looked up and you sheepishly smiled and she looked mildly disappointed as she threw the note away. Out of the corner of your eye, Dahyun and Tzuyu seemed to note your actions. You didn't know why though.

\-----------

You walked into school again, this time to your locker as you've tried (and failed) with Tzuyu again. Dubu and Chaeng approached from behind as hey greeted you. Though they looked at you with a look of surprise and impressiveness. 

"What?"

"Haven't you noticed?"

"What? If it's about SaiDa-" Dahyun giggled as Chae cut you off

"No. I mean, you flirting," 

"What with Tzuyu?"

"Yes and how you've stopped with everyone else and turned down others. You, purpose or otherwise, focused on her and have made a commitment," You looked in shock as they were right. It started with Lisa, and even past flirts have tried and you've turned them down. Maybe that's why everyone's talking about you more positively.

\--------

You walked to Tzuyu again. This time, the class was empty. Perfect.

"H-hey Tzuyu so-"

She sighed as she cut you off, "I think it's about time as I explained why I've been ignoring you," Convenient. "Remember that day, where you tried to flirt with me before that day where we studied. I actually liked you Y/N. You were so cool but then you started to flirt with others then just me, and then flirted with more and more. I.. felt disappointed. I was actually gonna ask you out Y/N, but.. you found me boring and.. moved on.."

She's... right. You knew she was right. You felt stabbed in the heart as you remembered those exact feelings happened. You cursed your past self for this. You could feel sadness trying to make you cry but you did your hardest not to.

"..but you've changed," You looked up at her. "You've committed, you've become more mature and well rounded whilst still being cool. You're.. back to yourself. The one everyone loved. So.. I'll give you a chance. Decipher this riddle, and I'll date you," She said handing a piece of paper. "I know you're terrible with riddles but please try, and don't use the internet," You looked at it and nodded and walked off.

\------

It was late at night. You were busy with other homework that swamped you so you nearly didn't do it. You laughed. You still would've, homework or not. You read it and stared.

_'What is invisible, intangible and makes people suffer from symptoms like sweating and nausea and a damaged heart, yet people still seek it?'_

Damn it, long words. Your weakness. At first, you thought it might be some sort of toxic gas that you'd have to google. So you were about to until you realised Tzuyu said no using the internet. You sighed and began to dissect any words or phrases.

\---------

You walked into school with bags under your eyes and a tired face. You were in your normal spaces for the day and walked up to Tzuyu like normal. You gave her the piece of paper back and went back to your space. You would've seen her reaction to know if it was right or not. But you soon after collapsed.

When your eyes snapped open again, you realised you were in the nurse's office. Tzuyu then smiled at you.

"Wah, what happened?" You asked groggily

"You collapsed in the middle of class," She said worriedly, "You stayed up late didn't you?"

"J-just tell me if I was right or not," You asked

"Idiot! You're too tired. Why do you care about this date so much?" She mumbled the last part as you smiled at her.

"Because I want to make it up to you," She looked at you in the eye when you said this and handed your paper back blushing. You noticed your answer underneath was right.

' _Love'_

But you noticed two words in her handwriting were written. One word before and other after.

_'I'_

And

_'you'_

You looked at her as she embraced you.

"Idiot, don't waste so much time on me and my riddles,"

"I'll do it if it means you'll let me back into your life,"


	5. Momo: Hungry

_**Momo: Hungry** _

You continued chatting with your friends, Chaeng, Mina, Tzuyu and Sana at lunch. The school day so far had been boring maths, almost more boring english, biology tests being strictly marked and some other bullsh!t that happened that day. You eventually found your table and sat at it. You couldn't wait to dig in like normal. You stomach was practically calling for food as you opened up your lunch you packed.

You began eating it as fast as possible whilst talking to your friends. Mina was going on about some salty kid at the arcade who kept complaining that she beat them. You found it mildly amusing before you then continued eating. You then looked across to see a girl by herself. Her lunch looked very.. under packed. Though you didn't care much, you were still curious. You tapped Mina on the shoulder asking who she was.

"Her? Hirai Momo, why?"

"Just.. why's her lunch so.. under packed? Like, compared to ours there's barely anything in hers,"

"Huh, I don't know really," Then Chae chimed in.

"I heard her lunches were normally small, so maybe it's extra small today?"

"I don't know it seems sort of.. unhealthy to be eating that little,"

"Yeah.. anyway-" And Mina continued on as you saw Momo leave. She was definitely a perplexing girl, that's for sure.

\--------

Well, here it goes again. You saw Momo with an equally small lunch to yesterday. You could see that she definitely didn't like it. You looked at her worriedly. She finished it in under two minutes and then was about to leave until you got up, ignoring what the others were saying as they all went quiet and watched as you sat opposite Momo. You then handed her one of your sandwiches and simply said, "Eat it," 

At first she was skeptically looking at it. She looked back up at you and you gestured back to it. She then cautiously picked it up and took a bite. Her eyes then sparkled cutely as she then continued to eat the rest of it.

"Thank you! That tasted so good," She said

You chuckled and said, "No problem," And got up and left. In the corner of your eye you could see her eyeing you with admiration and awe.

\----------

You were walking with the others again only for MiChaeng and SaTzu to then tell you to go sit by Momo. You complied and did. She saw you again and smiled.

"Ah, I'm sorry I don't think I got your name last time?" 

"L/N Y/N," You answered as she then smiled at you. 

"Nice to meet you Y/N, but you don't need to do what you did again yesterday," She insisted.

"If that's what you want, but I really wanted to talk to you,"

"...About my lunch?" You eyed it seeing the smaller size. You were tempted to ask but decided against it for now.

"Not if you want to. More about, I don't know, your day?"

She then smiled and described how she thought Maths was boring but when sports rolled around she was more then happy. You smiled when you saw her laugh or giggle, and felt your heart flutter when she asked you questions like, _'You agree right?'_ or _'Don't you think?'_ . You also noticed how beautiful she was. From any angle she looked perfect.

"-how was your day?"

"Alright. But.." you blushed a little, not too noticeable though, "..I think you made it a little better," She blushed and thanked you. She was going to leave but then instinct kicked in and you grabbed her wrist. She looked back at you surprised as you passed her both of your sandwiches instead of one.

"A-are you sure?" 

"You liked them a lot yesterday and you were pretty hungry," You said. She smiled warmly and thanked you.

\---------

"So Y/N, gonna see your girlfriend form yesterday again?" Sana asked teasingly.

"S-Sana!" 

"Well you do hang out a lot and you both blush," Mina added

"Just admit you like her already and ask her out!" Tzuyu said demandingly.

"M-maybe," They all gave you a ' _come on!'_ look. "A-alright fine! I will!"

"That's the spirit," Chae said.

You entered the canteen only to not see her. Surprised you looked around to see if you could find her.

"W-where is she?" You asked as Chae asked a student who you think was called Dahyun or Dubu or something.

"Hey, have you seen Momo around?"

"Hirai?" You nodded, "Dance practice room,"

"There's a dance practice room?" You asked confused

"Yeah, I head down there for ballet practices, I can take you if you want,"

"Thanks Mina,"

\--------

You then peered through the window of the door to see her dancing intensely to the music. You had to admit.. damn she looked cool. Guess that's how she stayed fit. She was really good too. You watched in awe but noticed she began to become more sluggish. You then immediately ran to her as she fell to the ground. You caught her in time and carried her bridal style to the nurse's office.

"Excuse me," You said as the nurse looked at you and then to Momo shocked.

"What happened?" 

"I think she overexerted herself when dancing," You said

"Has she been eating much?" She asked looking at you in the eye. 

"N-not really. I've been asking her but she'd never answer, any other time I wouldn't press her on about it since I don't think it's my business," 

"Alright," The nurse responded, "I think the issue is she has a lack of sustenance and thus a lack of real energy to do anything. She's likely just fatigued and exhausted so let's let her sleep it out. You can stay here by her if you want," The nurse said. You were definitely not leaving now so you sat on the stool by the bed and held her hand waiting for her to wake up.

\-------

You saw her stir so you immediately looked at her.

"Y-Y/N?"

"Yep," You said hugging her tightly. Confused and blushing, she asked,

"W-what happened?"

"You idiot, you danced until you collapsed whilst not having enough energy or food," You looked at her, "You alright?"

She then defeatedly admitted, "No.. recently my parents started becoming stricter with the food I eat. So I decided to make my lunches smaller too. I never told them I felt malnourished or that I barely had any energy to do anything so they didn't stop,"

"You should tell them,"

"S-should I?"

"Momo, you're practically starving yet doing all this. Don't push yourself to far,"

"A-alright Y/N, I will,"

"And about how much you eat, you wanna eat some later tonight?"

"W-wait like a dat-"

"Look Momo, I thought you were cute and all but when I started talking and hanging out with you I realised something,"

"What?"

"That you were perfect. Sure you were cute and your body is amazing but.. you're so.. happy? You made me feel better and made my days better when you were around," You said as she looked happily, "So Momo, will you go out with me?" You asked. You didn't know what she would say so waited patiently.

"Of course Y/N," She said making you so happy you tackled her again with another hug, "Just.. can it be chicken?"

"Whatever you say,"

_**=======** _

_**Chaeyoung: Art** _

u were walking to your school once again with your best friend, Son Chaeyoung. You didn't know how but somehow you two have known each other for years and have stuck together as if you were both glued together. You two were seen as inseparable as barely anyone could convince you two to not hang out after school.

You told her one of your jokes again as she laughed and you couldn't help but note.. how pretty she was when laughing. Mentally you sighed as you remembered when these feelings surfaced and who helped to point them out.

Myoui Mina, your other friend, noted how much you two looked like a couple and ever since it's all you could think about.

**~~Flashback~~**

_'Hey Y/N,' Mina said as Chae left to go to her first lesson as you wandered about for free period with Mina._

_"Hey Y/N,"_

_"Yeah Mina?"_

_"Do you like Chaeyoung?"_

_"Yeah of course she's my best friend,"_

_"N-no I meant as in.. another way,"_

_"What do you mean?"_

_She stopped to look for her words, "Y/N... do you.. perhaps.. **love** Chaeyoung?"_

_"W-what?"_

_"I-I'm sorry its just you two hang out so much and talk and hug and do things couples would do so I w-was wondering whether you two were dating or at the least you had feelings?" You didn't know how to answer. You spaced out as memories of you and Chae were seen in a different light. It was... amazing. She was everything you could ever want. Smart, cool, creative, sassy, cute and so much more._

_"I-I think I might.." Mina looked at you with wide eyes as you looked at her, "..How d-do I tell her this?"_

_**~~End Of Flashback~~** _

In the end you and Mina agreed now wasn't the best time to tell her but this lovesick feeling inside started to eat you up. Every moment you were plagued by thoughts of being too late. That she accepts someone else first. Other times you would be infected with thoughts that she'd deny you and things would get so awkward neither could hang out and it would destroy the friendship you both made.

So you wanted to ask her out or confess to her soon but you hadn't thought of anything yet. So you were hanging out as normal with her with your heart beating incredibly fast with every word.

"Hey Y/N?" She asked, "You alright? You spaced out,"

"O-oh," You said

"You okay?"

"Y-yeah Chae, why wouldn't I be?" 

"It's just.. when we hang out.. you seem out of it.. you know?"

"O-oh sorry.."

"It's alright, I'm just wondering if you're good,"

"H-honestly Chae I'm fine, i-if you want we can hang out later?"

"I'm sorry Y/N but big final art piece needs to be submitted soon for our end of term grades and I still don't have an idea,"

"I'm sure you'll think of something, you're Son Chaeyoung for crying out loud,"

"T-thanks Y/N, I needed that,"

"Your welcome," you said as heat began to rise to your cheeks.

\------------

You both were now at lunch with your other friends Mina, Dahyun and Tzuyu with Chae talking away with Dubu and Tzu, leaving you to talk to Minari.

"Any progress,"

"I've decided.. I'm gonna confess soon,"

"R-really?"

"Yeah, just don't know how,"

"Have you tried simply hanging out?"

"Yeah but she has a big end of term assignment to do.." You said disheartened 

"..What about helping?"

"But I'm sh!t at art.."

"You're not that bad," She said, "Besides, just pitching in a little can help,"

"Alright I'll ask.." You looked up and made contact with Chae. Things felt a little awkward so you immediately started asking. "So Chae, you know when you mentioned that big end of term graded assignment?"

She nodded.

"What if I.. could help?" She seemed to think for a moment before visibly an idea came into her head as her face glowed. She then grabbed you buy the shoulders and shook you.

"Y/N you're a genius!" She said causing your cheeks to warm up once again, "I could draw you!"

"A-are you sure? I'm not that good-looking.." You muttered quietly 

She looked at you with disbelief, "Y/N I would argue you're one of the best-looking people I've met, so don't go saying you aren't that pretty when you're beautiful," She said. You immediately and then she realised what she said and blushed too. Dahyun, Mina and Tzuyu giggled amongst themselves seeing you two like this.

"A-after school?" You asked.

"Yup," She responded.

\------------

You were now at Chae's house and looked at the paint and watercolours she had ready. She had a stool for you to sit on and it looked pretty comfy. You sat down as Chae approached the canvas.

"Y-you sure I'm gonna be fine,"

"Y/N it's literally just a painting, chill," You looked down before she added, "Look, I know you don't think you're pretty but I'll be damned if I said I wouldn't want to ki-" She then cut herself off. You were both red like crazy and she began painting. 

Whilst she was you noticed how her features relaxed as she let her arms do the work and paint away and she looked so focused and serious. It made you freeze and not move out of fear of ruining this calm and serene state she was in. She was dedicated.. and you loved it.

After what felt like hours, which it was, she was done. You got up from the seat and felt feeling return to your legs. You groaned as Chae walked over. "Sorry, didn't know it would take so long,"

"It's alright Chae, if I helped it's good," You said as you tried to look at the picture but she blocked your view, "W-wah! Son Chaeyoung let me see!"

"Nope,"

"Baby Tiger, let. Me. See!" She then looked at you, gasping dramatically at the nickname and tickled your sides. You both fell to the ground laughing whilst wasting the day away.

\-------

When you heard that the Art Class was having their paintings up for the school to see you knew you had to go. You began to run and look at the display. Your eyes scanned for Chae's whilst still admiring everyone else's work. Eventually, you laid eyes on Chae's and smiled and looked in awe how pretty it was. Someone noticed you and all the students around Chae's smirked and moved out the way. You walked over to the painting and saw a message at the bottom.

" _For Y/N... I love you"_

You looked shocked as a shy Chae tapped you on the shoulder. You stared at her as she stared back. You then slowly lifted up her chin and closed the distance between the both of you. You both easily melted into the kiss and students around you hollered and were squealing.

"'Bout Time," Tzuyu said getting the others to laugh.

_**=======** _

_**Mina: Arcade Dates** _

You walked into the classroom as normal and sat down by your friends, Momo, Nayeon and Chaeyoung. You four had been friends since the beginning of the year and had been one of the strongest bunch of friends. They were chatting as normal so you sat down and joined in.

"Oh hey Y/N, have you heard the rumours?" Nayeon asked

"Rumours? What rumours?" 

"We're apparently gonna have a new student," Chae added

"Guy or girl?"

"No one knows,"

Before you could ask about any more information, everyone saw the teacher walk in so you all immediately went silent. Soon enough, a girl walked in with him. _'there she is,'_ you thought as whispers began to spread. You could see she wasn't comfortable and looked pretty shy. _'She is pretty cute though,'_ your mind says as you shook those thoughts out.

"Good morning class, today we have a new pupil joining us, please introduce yourself," She walked up to the front and looked pretty shy so she kept her head down.

"H-hello, I-I'm Myoi Mina a-and.." She looked terrified at what we were all going to say. So she looked pretty surprised at the class' reaction.

"CUTE!" Everyone said as they got up out their seats and tried to talk to her. She was surprised, but became uncomfortable as people went from nice greetings to flirty talks. You sighed as you pulled her back.

"Guys and girls, calm down! She's obviously not comfortable with over 20 people coming up to her and trying to talk all at once. So give her some space and let her breathe," You said. They all nodded and walked back with the teacher proud you could take initiative and help out. As you sat down, you noticed Mina followed you and sat in the empty space next to you.

"Arigatou," she said, thanking you.

"No problem, you seemed to be in a bit of trouble anyways,"

"Yeah.. I don't like crowds too much," 

"Don't worry about it," You said, "Wanna hang out at lunch later?"

"S-sure.. w-with who else?" 

"Don't worry, just three others,"

"Hey nice to meet you," the three said smiling. She smiled back.

\--------

You were walking with Mina to lunch. Turns out you two had a nearly identical schedule so you got to talk to her and become pretty close friends with her.

"Hi guys," Momo said as you two joined the other three.

"So how come you two were walking to lunch together?" Chae asked with a smirk. Mina turned red and looked down as you glared back to Chae.

"W-we o-only have t-the same s-schedule i-it's not like that," She said

"You're really shy," Nayeon said bluntly. As they all began talking, you looked over at Mina.

"Pingu you okay?" She lightly giggled at the nickname before answering.

"Y-yeah," 

"Hey Mina, do you play any-"

"Video games?" She asked more excitedly.

"Y-yeah," She then excitedly went on a huge ramble about gaming whilst you looked at her. _'Cute and a gamer.. Myoui Mina.. you're.. perfect'_ you felt heat on your face and immediately shook those thoughts out of your head again. Nayeon, Chae and Momo seemed to noticed.

"Yeah, they're pretty much my only substitution for friend," She said.

"Well.. ever wanted to play some with friends?" You asked.

"Of course.." she then gasped, "Hey Y/N, wanna come over to the arcade I play at most? It'll be fun, plus there's an ice cream shop nearby,"

"Sure Pingu, I'll come," You said as you two giggled to yourselves.

\-------

As you walked ahead you soon saw Mina waiting for you. She wasn't wearing her school uniform and she looked absolutely elegant. 

"Hey there Minari," You said as she giggled.

"I'm glad you showed up,"

"Like I was gonna miss this, especially with you," you said as you both entered the arcade. You soon saw many different games for the both of you to play on. You could see why Mina would come to a place like this.

"Oh oh this one!" She said as she took you to a game that looked a lot like Tetris. You thought this would be easy but she managed to completely own you. You looked at her shocked.

"I-I was going easy on you,"

"Sure," She said confidently and coolly, "That's what they all say,"

After beating you at it, she then took you to a type of multiplayer competitive shooting game.

"I'll win this time," You said. She, again, won.

Then it was a classic beat-em-up. "Okay this time-" Again, got more kills then you. "H-how?"

She simply giggled cutely, "You're cute when you're mad," You went red at this but she didn't seem to notice the connotations.

Throughout your stays at the arcade, Mina had repeatedly beaten your a$$ at these games non stop. But you didn't mind, seeing her be so happy and herself made your heart flutter each time. Her smile, her angelic voice, her innocent personality, it made you go crazy over her. You wished this was a date. You both then went over to the ice-cream shop and chatted until you both left.

"Wanna do this again some time?"

"Sure Mina, if it means hanging out with you, then sure,"

\----------

And since, it was the same. You'd hang out with Mina everyday, it practically became one of your pastimes. Sometimes, you'd visit her if she was sick. And same vice-versa. You two became best friends and your feelings for her grew immensely. However, it wasn't until now that Chae pointed something out. You five were walking together at the mall on a Saturday. You'd all just went to the arcade and were surprised to see _you_ beaten at video-games.

"Those are pretty much dates you know," She said.

"W-what?" You both said. You couldn't deny, she was right, these were like dates, but she didn't have to be so blunt about it.

"Come on, arcade fun, hanging out, having _ice cream together?_ Those are classic date things to do," she said, "Plus everyone at school thinks you two are dating anyway," Nayeon and Momo sighed as they nodded confirming it was true.

"I-I m-mean.. i-it's not a d-date, i-i mean I-I d-do kindalikeY/Nabitbut-" She then immediately cut her off.

"M-mina what was that?"

"I-I k-kinda l-like y-you a bit..." she said before running off, scared. 

"Chae!" You said.

"Sorry it just seemed so obvious... I didn't mean to make her cry.."

You sighed, "I know you didn't just be more careful next time," 

You then chased after Mina to see where she went. You went back inside the arcade and slowly made your way to the restroom to see Mina... crying.

\-------

You quietly approached her and sat down next to her.

"G-go away.." Mina said weakly. You looked at her. Tears were still streaming down her face as her voice croaked. You felt your heart tear at the sight of such a pretty girl like her, looking so miserable. You immediately wrapped your arms around her and embraced her tightly. She then leant on your shoulder and began crying so much more.

"Just let it out, it'll be alright," You said soothingly into her ears as she sobbed onto your shoulder. You continued to stay like this until you eventually asked her.

"Mina.. do you like-like me?"

"Y-yes... I was too scared y-you were gonna reject me.. so I ran.."

Mina.."

"You don't have to return your feelings to me out of pity.. just-" You cut her off by kissing her lips. It was tender and soft, like what you expected. She slowly melted into it as you looked at her in the eyes.

"Mina.. you should've let me finish.." You started, "You've been an amazing person for these past weeks and there were times that.. I wished this was a date, that I could hug you, kiss you, do all these things with you. Because I love you... Myoui Mina. No matter what you'll be my player two," 

It sounded cheesy but Mina kissed you again. You returned it and looked at her, with lovestruck eyes. 

You both soon returned to the others but they noticed the fact you were now both holding hands. They maybe squealed a little too loud.


	6. Sana: Study | Jeongyeon: Anger | Dahyun: Hide And Seek

_**Sana: Study** _

You were in class as normal. Today you were with your friends Momo and Nayeon. Despite the fact you three were the "nerds" of the class, attaining high grades, doing well, etc, you were also nothing like stereotypical high school nerds like you'd see in films. All three of you were also argued to be some of the more beautiful students to. Many saw you three as the ideal partner. Smart, strong, beautiful and charismatic. The only reason you three aren't as popular as you could be is because of the- well speak the devil here they are.

Sana, Jeongyeon and Dahyun. Essentially the bad girls of the school, keeping all the attention to them due to their coolness and that barely anyone opposed them. You couldn't deny that they were pretty as hell, but you always found them to be stupid delinquents. So you were gonna be pretty interested when test papers were given out and it seemed all three had forgotten what to do or that they lacked the revision.

As the test came to you, Momo and Nayeon, you three quickly started and it was pretty easy. You were second to finish after Nayeon and looked over to those three. When you looked at their expressions, Sana seemed to be struggling the most, Jeongyeon looked ready to snap her pencil and Dahyun had a worried expression but still tried.

Soon enough, time was up.

\-----------

"Alright class, after making your last test I have to say results are... mixed." He said, "The majority of you did well, but three of you failed,"

Sana, Jeongyeon and Dahyun looked up.

"Minatozaki, Yoo, Kim," He said, "You three have had consistent low scores and each of you will need to catch up,"

"Sana will have to do a retest since she's always had low scores whereas you two have at least tried," She looked down at this.

"Jeongyeon will have a detention and redo the last project," She rolled her eyes

"And Dahyun will only have to redo her last project but has to get a high pass otherwise she'll also get a detention," She murmured something under her breath, "Sana, Y/N, to the principal's office,"

You looked confused as did others, "Why me?"

"You'll see, don't worry, you're not in trouble,"

\------------

You walked over to the principals office to see you parents waiting. You looked at them worriedly but they both flashed you a smile. You exhaled before opening the door to the large office. 

"Hello there Y/N," Principal Park said.

"Hello sir," You replied as you sat down.

"Just give us a bit of time, we're waiting on Miss Minatozaki," He said

Soon enough, Sana clumsily entered. "Ah, sorry Mr Park, got a little held up," She said rubbing the back of her head as she sat down next to me, her parents behind her.

"Now look, both of you are probably very interested on why I called you both here," He started, "Well, as it turns out, Sana's parents think she's in desperate need of a tutor. Meanwhile Y/N's parents think they need to do more then just sit around and study and help others more. As you can see, the needs align up nicely," He said

"So I'm-" 

"You've been assigned to be Sana's tutor for the next couple of weeks starting today by helping her with studying for the next test," You nodded as you looked over at Sana. You caught her staring at you and she quickly blushed and looked away whilst her parents (and yours) chuckled lightly. 

"Okay sir,"

"If it's fine with you," Sana's mum started, "You can come over and stay to help Sana study,"

"We're fine with it," You parents said.

"Alright then," you said as you looked over at Sana who was looking at you again. _'Weird, but cute'_

\------

You were in her family's car as you drove up to their... mansion? You had no clue her parents were this loaded. You continued writing away in your diary as you approached the house. You gaped as you saw the scale as Sana giggled. 

"Always scares the first timers," She said as she grabbed your wrist, "Come on, lemme show you around," You were soon a good distance away from her parents as she soon looked up at you in the eye. 

"Listen here, you're helping me and all but don't think cos we're out of school I'm gonna be all nice," She said with an ice cold glare. Normally most students would be scared/terrified. You weren't most students. So you giggled. "What?"

"You're kinda cute when you try to be threatening," You said causing her to blush

"Sh-shut up!"

"I'm serious, you look really huggable right now, shame you can be a bitch sometimes," You said as you headed in.

"H-hey wait up baka!" She said chasing after you.

\----------

It was about 10pm. It was getting late yet Sana still seemed to struggle. 

"So... that means _x_ is equal to... are you even listening?"

"Nope," She said texting someone. "I don't care too much,"

"What? Why? If you don't pass you're in serious trouble,"

"I'll just 'borrow' someone else's answers," You glared at her. No wonder she's gotten low grades, she doesn't even care.

"Look Sana, what are you going to be doing for a living?"

"I'll just inherit my dad's money,"

"Which means controlling the business,"

"I'll just get other people to do the work, right?"

"You really don't get it do you. **You** make all the decisions. **You** have to tell them, in detail, what to do. **You** have to do some of the work. You can't just rely on others your whole life. How much money does your father spend on you?"

"A-a lot,"

"I can tell, but considering you give f**k-all in return, he must be proud," She looked a lot more scared now. "Look Sana, you're lazy, you're clumsy and you don't care about **anything** your parents do. You're the definition of ungrateful," You got up, leaving your books there.

"W-where are you going?"

"Bed. You parents said I can use the guest room. Revise or fail, I don't care,"

You soon left only to forget you left your diary behind...

\-----

**Sana POV**

' _Sana: don't know what to think. She's pretty clumsy and klutzy but she's pretty nice when she stops trying to be a bitch. I think I might like her, and I really want to help her, she's so... charming? I don't know why but... I'm scared that she might fail and get in trouble. UGH WHY DO I CARE?!'_

"Th-they care?" I had no clue what to think. Y/N, prettiest girl in the world, likes me? And cares for me? I looked over and grabbed their revision books and notes and headed to the downstairs kitchen.

\---------

**Your POV**

You woke up as you heard a loud shattering noise. You groaned as you headed downstairs. It was only 2am. What was that? You soon headed into the kitchen to see... Sana? Quietly you approached her and saw her with bags under her eyes whilst.. doing maths problems. Tiredly, she turns to look at you. She hands you it and says, "Please mark it,"

"..Only if you sleep,"

"B-but I'll fail.. I don't wanna let you down.."

"Sana.. you trying is enough.. I'll tell them you tried.. even if you failed.."

"A-alright.." She said as she got up but immediately collapsed in your arms. You carried her bridal style to her bed and put her down. She was about to sleep but she grabbed you arm with all her remaining strength and tugged you next to her.

She nestled into your chest and spoke in her sleep.

"Y/N.. I love you.. thanks for helping.."

"No problem Sana..."

"I-if I pass.. you have to date me.."

You turned red but responded, "Alright you idiot, I will.."

"Yay," She said as you both fell asleep.

_**=======** _

_**Jeongeyon: Anger** _

**A/N: So you know last oneshot? It takes place in exactly the same setting but you're paired with Jeongyeon and the project an Nayeon is with Sana and Momo with Dahyun.**

**Jeongyeon POV**

I groaned as the teacher called my name. I'll admit, I did shit. But come on! Having to be paired with one of those nerds to do it? UGH! It literally ruins the "badass bitch" persona I've had to build up. All ruined because of some crummy test results. I rolled my eyes as Sana walked out with that Nayeon behind her. I'm not gonna lie, compared to the other two, Nayeon was a lot more attractive. Shame I'm not with her though. I soon heard my name called along with.. ugh, Y/N. 

Out of those three, they got on my nerves the most. Not because they were annoying or nerdy. But because they were those things plus a lot of others. Compared to the other two, they were a lot more confident and smart so knew how to make any situation favourable and so bullying them was a lot harder when they could turn the tables. It's why I avoid them. What's worse is I think they're sick or something because they keeps looking at me and their face goes red, ugh, better not make me sick.

**Your POV**

You mentally groaned as you heard your name alongside Jeongyeon. You could agree with most when they said she was a cold hearted b!tch that had no care for anyone. Honestly, you didn't mind failing this if it weren't for the fact that you'd probably get in trouble too. What p!$$ed you off even more was that people _actually_ shipped you two. Yup, the savage nerd and cold b!tch. You hated it. But Nayeon and Momo teased you relentlessly about it.

You were both called up at the end of the lesson. Sana and Nayeon left to go see the principal whereas you, Momo, Jeongyeon and Dahyun had to stay behind.

"Yoo, L/N, you both have been assigned to this older project. L/N, it is your duty to make sure she passes this time. She's failed several past tests and was told to redo the project twice but refused. Now she has a partner to help. If no work is completed, you both have a detention. Maybe something worse for Jeongyeon.." She shrugged it off causing you and the teacher to roll eyes.

"So, do we understand?"

"Yes sir,"

"Whatever," The teacher groaned as you both left. Jeongyeon immediately grabbed you and pinned you against the locker.

"Listen up b!tch, I don't care if we're partners, don't talk to me, associate with me, or even breathe around me, got it?"

"Yeah.. just remember.. when he said "something worse", we know what he meant.." You said smugly. It was basically known despite your bullies you weren't afraid to stand up to them. That included her

She looked frustrated as she left you there with you smirking.

\---------

"Hey Jeongyeon,"

"Go away," Only the wednesday of the next week and she was still refusing to work with you. 

"Come on, at least work with me here. It's just a week if we really try here, alright?"

"I don't care about you or your sh!tty project, fail for all I care," 

"Fine, if you wanna get _expelled_ then go ahead, no one's stopping you," She turned around as her angry fiery glare met your icy cold one. Everyone 'ooh'd' at the scene wondering what was gonna happen. You then heard someone say " _get a room"_ to which you both turned and glared.

"Say that to my face Kookie, I dare you," Jeongyeon threatened. **(Apologies to any ARMY out there, in case this is offensive)**

"Whatever, we all know you two are a thing behind closed doors,"

"I hate her," She said. You chose not to be offended.

"Sure. You two are just that couple that argue all the time with each other all the time and then kiss and make up at the end." Another student added. You both turned red as people started saying more things about it. She then stormed off whilst you soon chased after her, ignoring the _"go get your girl"_ 's as you soon found her outside.

"Look.." She said, "I don't give a damn about the project.. I just wanna make this clear.." She said, kicking you onto the ground. "I _despise_ you with every bit of me. _Just breathing around me makes me wanna jump off a cliff._ You're the definition of _unbearable and unwanted_." She said emphasising each word with a deathly grip onto your neck. You choked as she still held you. "If I get expelled, at least I'm not around _you,"_ she then released it as you gasped for air. You were on the verge of tears due to the strangling... and the words.

Why did the hurt? Why did they care? Why did you want to disappear? Was this... fear? 

\--------

**Jeongyeon POV**

It was the end of the second week.. we were supposed to be done by the first. I kept telling sir that "we're working on it" but he didn't seem to buy it. What was even weirder was how Y/N avoided me. Others noticed saying stuff like, _'What did she do to her?'_ since she was still cold, but came off as less savage and more heartless and empty. She moved whenever I was around, as did Nayeon and Momo. 

It was really annoying me now. Over the days, I realised I might be in the most trouble. Sana passed with flying colours and Dahyun already did hers. I was the last and we haven't even started. It didn't help the two were actually friends with Nayeon and Momo so they seemed wary of me now whenever we hang out. I was angry but also confused. I decided to go see Y/N and where she lived. Nayeon was nice enough to give the address. 

I knocked twice. No answer. 

"Y/N?"

"J-jeongyeon?" She said. Alright that's it. I bashed through the door, forcefully opening it and saw Y/N looking at me. She looked scared. I approached her as she backed away. She continued to do this until she was against the wall.

"Why are you ignoring me eh?" I asked

"I-I.. I" She stuttered. 

"Well?" I demanded angrily, slamming my fist behind her. I hated waiting. Then she did something I never thought I'd see. Y/N was... crying. 

"I-I'm scared,"

"Of what?"

"Y-you," She continued to sob, "Everyday.. you said those things to me.. I told myself they didn't hurt but.. they did Jeongyeon.. everyday I thought about what you said but yesterday... you took it too far.. I hope you're happy Jeongyeon.. You did it.. you made me cry.."

\--------

**Your POV**

You did it. You cried. In front of her. You expected her to be happy that the only one to never kneel to her broke down but.. she didn't. She then began to wrap her arms around you. At first you resisted, screaming "leave me alone!" but gave up and started to weep on her shoulder. 

"I-I'm sorry.."

"W-what?" You said in disbelief 

"I-I'm sorry... I never meant to do this.. I just wanted to prove.. I was strong.. to everyone.. to you but.. I couldn't without hurting you.."

"S-so you cared more about that persona instead of me.." You spoke softly only to feel her grip tighten. You were worried but she then spoke soothingly into your ear.

"Not anymore. I never knew how badly it damaged you. Look.. I'm sorry for all the things I've ever done to you. I'll never do them again.. maybe I'll make sure that no one else will.. what can I do to make this up to you?"

"Finish the project.." You said "And maybe a date and some ice cream.." You muttered the last part jokingly but she looked at you.

"Deal."

"W-wait really?"

"I think I noticed why I hated when people shipped us. Not because they're wrong.. but that they're right and I've never acted on it. Instead I focused on my hate. If a date will make it up then meet me at Velvet Restaurant, and we'll date and talk about the project. Okay?"

"O-okay.." You said, smiling weakly.

_**=======** _

_**Dahyun: Hide And Seek** _

**10 years ago...**

You covered your eyes as you began the count. You heard a giggle and soon the sound of running feet hitting the ground as it gradually faded it away and soon, you could hear it no more. You removed your own hands from your eyes and peered off, your eyes still adjusting to the brightness of the outside world.

"I'm coming!" You yelled. You heard a quiet 'Okay!' far off. You couldn't hear it well enough to pinpoint where the noise had come from so you began your search to find your best friend.

You walked on through her large garden, gazing on through the field to find her. You checked through the long blades of grass still hoping to find her. But you hadn't. It was weird, she wasn't in any of your normal hiding places. You gulped as you looked at the sea of trees. You didn't want to. You slowly began to put your foot in only to feel a tap on the back and a rustling in the bushes nearby. You yelped and turned around and sighed as you put your hand in the bushes and said, "Found you!"

"Aww, you're too good!"

"You tapped me on the back though!"

"Whatever it's my turn now!" She said happily as you made a run for it. You liked playing with her.

**4 years ago...**

Here you were again, at her house playing a game of hide and seek. You covered your eyes again and began your countdown. You heard the familiar running and giggling as it soon left earshot. You then said, "Here I come!" But no response, odd.

Nevertheless, you ran out into those familiar fields again and began your search. Checking those old spots and seeing nothing. So you thought out the box and checked different places. Still nothing. You gulped as you stared at the forest with fear. She wouldn't, right? She's never broken the rules before. But times change...

You did it.

You entered with caution as you looked around. Your steps were light and slow, too scared of things that lurked within. You glanced around for her only to hear a voice above.

"Too scared eh?"

"F-found you, dubu," You said as you saw her above in the trees.

"Nope! You need to tag me!"

"T-that's not fair.."

"Come on, don't be scared," You then gulped as you gripped onto the tree. You began your slow climb upwards. She looked surprised but waited. Your hand slipped but you regained your footing. She now looked scared, "Hey Y/N, you don't need to anymore, I-I'll come down.."

"N-no I can do it," You said as you continued to climb up the length of the tree. Eventually, you tagged her ankle and said "Got yo-" you slipped and blacked out.

\------

You awoke with bandages around your forehead as you looked over to Dahyun. She was quiet and looked down to the floor as her parents looked disappointedly at her. You saw your own parents and they soon grabbed your wrist and dragged you out the house. You looked as Dahyun was crying as you soon looked at them.

"Mum! Dad! Where are you taking me?"

"Look, Y/N, that girl is a bad influence!"

"N-no she isn't!"

"She made you climb a tree! You've been out for days!"

You looked shock and regained composure. "I-I did it myself! She didn't do anything! Stop blaming her!"

"Look Y/N, it's for your own good. It's best you never talk to her again,"

You paled as you heard that and soon began to cry as your parents took you to their car.

\-----------

**Now**

That incident had caused you two to part ways as friends. Since you'd become quiet and closed off. You hadn't tried to make friends at all but eight other students had followed you and you begrudgingly called them "friends but not really". Your grades improved but you'd be quiet after school and didn't talk to anyone. Your parents had tried desperately but nothing made you budge.

Your mum sighed. "Dear, what do we do?"

"I don't know, for the past 4 years they've been like this,"

"Maybe it's because of her.."

"Dear, we'd said we'd never talk about her again, not after what she did,"

"M-maybe Y/N wasn't lying, what if it was their own free will, they were 12 after all,"

"I don't know dear, it's just something Y/N wouldn't do.."

"Look, it may be a risk... but we should bring her back..."

Your father sighed before admitting defeat, "You know what dear? If it brings back our Y/N... we'll do it,"

\------

You were leaving for school as always. Quiet. Silent. Stone-cold. You said "Goodbye," To your father as he left. He seemed strangely happy today but didn't say why. You shrugged it off and went off to school. As you arrived you sat down in your normal space. You looked to the front and saw... her.

"Class, today I'd like to introduce our new student, Kim Dahyun," She bowed as the class clapped. You froze as some people noticed. Dahyun smirked as she walked to your desk and put her hands on it.

"Sup Y/N!" She said. You soon heard murmurs.

"How does Y/N know her?"

"Are they related?"

"No way, I think they're dating,"

"She's Y/N's girlfriend?"

"Who knew that stone-faced Y/N had a girlfriend this entire time.."

You were still frozen and Dahyun smirked and kissed your cheek causing more murmurs.

"See you later, kay?"

"Alright then," You said as a small smile graced your face.

\------

You walked out of class to find Dahyun but she wasn't there. You walked out onto the yard to find her but felt a tap on your back. You saw her run as you read the note on your back.

_"Fine me, just like old times!"_

You giggled as you ran to find her. Many students helped to point you to the tree where she dangled, her legs hooked around the branch as she faced you upside down. 

You giggled as you booped her nose. She giggled in response.

"Found y-" You were cut off as her lips met yours. Your hands gradually moved to her cheeks. Soon enough all other students were awing over how you'd gone from the icy cold Y/N to a very different person. 

"Man, that Dahyun girl was Y/N's girlfriend..."

"No wonder they rejected everyone else,"

"Wanna introduce us to her?" Chae said as your eight other friends soon found you.

"Well, friends meet-" Sana squealed when you finally called them your friends and left out the statement on how they weren't.

"This is my girlfriend-" Dahyun smirked and blushed when you said that as she landed beside you, her hands intertwining with yours.

"Kim Dahyun," She soon pulled you in for another kiss which caught you off guard. The girls all squealed upon this

"I missed you..." She muttered as your foreheads touched.

"Likewise.." You said quietly.


	7. Twice: Rainbow

_**Momo: Red** _

You groaned as your friends looked at you expectantly, waiting for an answer.

"Come on Y/N, you've been working for the past two weeks! You look like a mess!" Sana insisted

"I know, but, a club?" You said. Sana was right about you looking like a mess, your hair was messy and frizzled, there bags under your eyes behind your glasses and your skin paler than normal. You looked tired and as if you'd been living off of coffee for the past two weeks and haven't slept. Which was true. While she may be right about taking a break, going down to a club was something you didn't want to do.

"Look, we need to get you a break, Tzuyu has already spoken to the boss and he said you can take a break, especially when he saw how you looked,"

"Ugh but I hate clubs! All the drunks, perverts, lights, alcohol and loud music isn't for me!"

"Look, we'll be there to make sure no one tries to do anything whilst you're drunk, alright?" Tzuyu said.

You groaned but looked back at them and then to your mirror. They were right, you looked like a tired mess. You knew they had good intentions and that they were only trying to help. And you had been ignoring them for days. You sighed, "When are we leaving?"

They smiled. "Around 8 pm, be there," 

"You know I will,"

\--------

You looked at yourself in the mirror. Your hair was straightened and you had your contacts on. You'd made sure to wear something decent and that didn't scream, _'I never leave the house'_. You'd hoped Sana and Tzuyu made sure that nothing weird happened but they've never been the best at this. Regardless of what would happen, you sighed to yourself and put on a smile and went to see them.

"So, how do I look?" You asked

"Better than before," Tzuyu said

"Cute," Sana said

"Well, where we going?"

"The club down the street," They both said in unison as you headed down.

"Anything I need to worry about?"

"Well... there's this one playgirl named Hirai Momo. Stay away from her. She's nothing but a flirt that plays with people's hearts and bodies," Tzuyu said disgustedly. You nodded in acknowledgement and followed them as a dark building with neon-lit signs was in view. 

You entered and... yep, exactly what you expected. Drunks, Dancers, DJs... you looked to the other two. Your eyes widened and they were already tipsy and dancing. You groaned in annoyance and suddenly became a lot more aware of where you were and felt anxious. You kept your arms folded and headed to the bar and ordered a drink with little alcohol in it. 

You then sat down next to a woman in red as you drank. 

"Hey babe," She said, flirtatiously 

You groaned before looking at her. You were definitely surprised as you saw that the red woman was a lot more beautiful then expected. Her hair matched her ruby red attire which made her look fierce and hot. You felt the heat rise to your face. 

"See something you like?" She asked again in the same flirtatious tone. You immediately averted your gaze. "Name's Hirai Momo," If her flirty attitude wasn't it, then her name, the name Tzuyu had warned you of, was what tipped you off to avoid her. You rolled your eyes and focused on the empty glass in your hand.

"What? What did I say?"

"I've heard of you. You flirt with people and play with their bodies and then leave them there,"

"W-well that's not true..."

You looked at her with a raised eyebrow. "O-okay maybe slightly true... but I see what you're doing. Playing hard to get, eh?"

"No, I'm telling you to go away,"

"Come on," She said desperately, "Look, I'll level with you, my friends have told me to stop doing one-night stands and to find a _real_ partner who doesn't just sleep with me and then I leave them. So... maybe could you at least help me find someone to date?"

You thought for a moment and then smiled, "Look, my friends are drunk so there's no way I'm letting them drive. Drive me home and we'll talk about your love life and how we can improve it."

"Really?"

"If you want dates, there are some things even I could tell you,"

"What's the catch?"

"Drive my drunk friends home, deal?"

"Deal!" She said offering her hand. You quickly sent a message to Tzuyu and Sana letting them know where you were. Granted, they were too busy... grinding on each other to notice it so you'd let them read it later only before taking a photo of their situation to make things really awkward when they sobered up.

You walked out with Momo immediately grabbing your hand. You looked to her with a questioning look only for her to shrug. "Sorry, force of habit,"

"To hold hands?"

"Most people I leave the club with do,"

"Ugh, fine," You said. She pulled up her shiny, sleek red car. She looked to you and smirked.

"Is that supposed to impress me?" You asked.

"Impresses all the others..." You heard her mutter but you said nothing and got in.

You drove onwards to somewhere as she asked you a question.

"So... every other girl I've met falls over immediately over my looks, why didn't you?"

"A) I'm smarter than that. B) My friends sorta warned me of you,"

She sighed. "I really am getting a reputation of this aren't I?"

"Yep," You said.

"Ugh, I don't see why though. I mean, they chose to sleep and have a one night stand right? So why am I the villain?"

"They're drunk. Their minds won't be in the right state of mind. Plus, it's pretty shitty to just leave them. You've probably hurt a lot of them,"

She was about to retort but she stopped and seemed to think. She slowly raised her head and looked to you. "You think so?"

"Yeah. Honestly, I'd like you if you weren't trying to be so fake or breaking people's hearts left and right. Do you want a long term relationship? If so, be yourself. That's my advice for you," You said as she went silent. Your phone soon started blaring.

"Y/N! Where the fvck are you?" You heart Tzuyu's voice on the other line.

"Calm down Yoda, I'm going home,"

"What? Why?"

"You got drunk and left me. I'll talk to you girls tomorrow and plan something then, alright?"

"Fiiiinnne," You heard her groan.

"S-so... will I see you again?"

"Next time if I see you, I'll see, but don't wait for me, feel free to try with other people," You said as you left to go inside. 

\--------

"So... today you girls won't go off drunk?" You said to the new couple of SaTzu.

"We promise," They said in unison.

Obviously, the moment you three all entered together, they left, got drunk, and danced. You laughed to yourself a bit and felt a tap on your shoulder.

"Hey.." It was Momo. She seemed a lot shyer then last time. She had the same red attire but her aura was a little different.

"You alright?"

"Look, since you last gave me advice, I sorta questioned who I was as a person and threw away that 'playgirl' facade of mine. A lot more people liked me! And my friends decided to continue our friendship! You actually helped a lot and now... I sorta feel awkward about trying to hit on you..."

"It has been a while since we last came here, though you've changed but not too much. Same red lipstick, same red dress. But you do seem more honest... what are you hiding behind your back?"

"I-It's a rose, I said if I saw you again I'd get you a gift and there's plenty in our garden so this one's for you,"

You looked at it. It was a bright ruby red that matched her dress. It reminded you of her, rough with undesirable thorns, but when you get past that, a truly attractive and gentle soul. That thought was kept within your mind. "Hmm, you know, maybe that date you want will happen, if you aren't taken of course,"

She giggled. "Honestly, I'm glad I listened to you instead of ignoring you,"

"And I'm glad I didn't walk away immediately and talked to you,"

"Why did you, by the way?"

"Because I could tell someone like you was trying to be something they weren't, so I felt as if I could help you, why'd you listen to me?"

"Well... you were pretty cute but you also didn't berate or yell at me, which was a nice change of pace,"

You giggled and looked at her, "Wanna get a drink?"

"You bet,"

_**=======** _

_**Chaeyoung: Black** _

Chae hummed to herself as she typed away at her new book, soon to be published after a few edits. Son Chaeyoung was one of Korea's bestselling authors for young people and many could connect to her characters and realistic writing. Chae herself always adored her fans but people had seen little action on her social blade whilst writing the new book. She yawned and stretched and soon looked at the time. 10 AM? She'd been writing straight and had gotten very little sleep and relaxation. 

She sighed to herself, lost in thought. She'd been working hard on this book for the past months and year because it dealt with something she felt she suffered from deeply. No one was there to comfort her, to cuddle beside her at night, to help keep things in order and to make her feel wanted. She hadn't found that _someone_ yet. Whoever her soulmate was, they sure liked running. She'd really need to maybe go to one of those clubs Dubu and Yoda went too...

As if on cue, her friends Dahyun and Tzuyu came through the door, both with annoyed glares. Chae smiled bashfully as Tzuyu approached her.

"Strawberry, what the hell have you been doing?"

"...Working?"

"Your ass off for sure," Dahyun said as she looked at Chae. Her glasses infused to her face, perched on the bridge of her nose. Her hair messy and unkempt and her clothes looking as uncomfortable as her.

"Look, I'm really passionate about this book and-"

"We know, we know. Look, what you need is some time to relax, okay?" Tzuyu said

"Yeah, you've been writing non-stop more recently to put out this book, it's kinda scary..." Dahyun muttered to herself.

"Alright, I'll get some sleep soon, okay?"

"Yeah but we have more plans," Dahyun smirked

"Wait what plans?"

"Hooking you up," 

"Wait, what?"

Dahyun approached and wrapped an arm around her, "Look, Chae, we know what this book is about but it's pretty hypocritical to have such a heartwarming ending for those characters yet to still ignore your own fear. Just come with me and Tzuyu to the RBB Club downtown, heard they got a ton of lookers chilling there, even their DJ is hot and has hooked people up in the past," 

Chae sighed to herself. She knew this would have to happen. If someone wasn't gonna do something then she might as well seek someone. This DJ might help. She collected her thoughts and decided on what the best course of option could be/

"Dubu and Yoda-" Tzuyu groaned at the nickname, "-I'll go,"

The two smiled and soon went off, apologising for bursting in as Chae chuckled at their behaviour. She looked to her laptop and thought for a moment. She walked over and closed it and placed her glasses by her bedside table.

"Time for a power nap I guess," She said as she drifted off to the land of dream.

\-------

You hummed to yourself as you got your setup ready for later that night, as did the rest of the club. Your friends, who also had partial ownership of the club, waved to you as one of them helped with a box of records,

"Thanks, Seulgi," You said as she offered a smile in return.

"You've really been working these past days," Irene said as she walked over.

"Hey, it looks like work now, but when the shades are on, DJ N/N has the most fun anyone could have,"

"You think any other couples gonna hook up tonight because of you?" Wendy giggled.

"Who knows, I have no clue how it happens,"

"I'm just surprised you haven't hooked up with anyone yet," Joy added.

"Eh, everyone has that _click_ with a person you know? I haven't had it yet,"

"Shame, it'd be nice for once, gives some of us to do more aside from bartending," Wendy said. Wendy, like you, was also a DJ but you worked a lot more and was more popular in general. 

"Ugh, the number of drunken guys that try to flirt with me..." Irene trailed off in annoyance as you chuckled at her behaviour. 

"Well hope you girls have fun," You said as they walked over to get their drinks and glasses ready for the guests arriving tonight. You sighed as you saw them walk off together. You felt alone again to soon shake it away and prepare for the night.

\----------

Chaeyoung got her makeup and outfit for the night. She looked at herself in the mirror and smiled. She looked a lot less dishevelled then from earlier and prided herself on it. Her black dress and shoes seemed to match her jet black hair and her dark attire which was almost opposite to her happy attitude. She hadn't heard or seen much of this "RBB Club" but knew that Tzuyu and Dahyun were smart enough to know what she could and could not handle. She felt the corners of her lips rise as she saw the other two waiting.

"Nice to see you fixed yourself up,"

"I guess beauty sleep has its benefits,"

"Damn right it does," Dubu said as they laughed and entered Dahyun's car. Soon enough, they pulled up to a large dark building with "RBB" written on it with a neon sign in front. Chae inhaled and exhaled as she looked on to the new location as she and the others walked in and were met with loud, blaring music but, she'd be lying if she said it was bad. She saw many dancing drunkenly with each other and others just chit-chatting. She soon saw the alleged "romance DJ" as Dahyun described them and made their way towards them.

\--------

You looked onwards as people were having their fun with each other. Dancing in pairs passionately as the night went on. It felt somewhat crushing to be forced in your booth to see everyone enjoying themselves, with someone, as you were trapped in your shadowy booth, forced to play music and sometimes have to pair others up. It felt worse seeing recurring couples that you'd set up together. You were happy yet unsatisfied that you weren't them.

Amongst the sea of people, a woman walked up to you. She had straight black hair and a pair of eyes you could get lost in. She was dressed beautifully and had your full attention as she walked up to you.

"Hey," She said. Due to constantly being a DJ, you got used to the blaring sounds and could hear her.

"Hey," you said in return.

"So... I'm kinda new here and heard you had advice on romance," You were saddened to once again see people go and be happy whilst you were stuck in a lonely purgatory.

"Yeah... DJ Love some call me," She cutely giggled at the nickname

"Isn't that a little too... I don't know... blunt? Cheesy?"

You laughed along. "I know, not too proud of it myself," You shared a laugh and felt your heart rate pick up. What was she doing? Anywho, "What's your type then?"

"So... I'm looking for someone who's... dependable, encouraging and... this sounds weird... alone?"

"Wait as in single or never been in a past relationship?"

"I guess? It's just..." She sighed, "I always feel alone, working alone and hard with no one to lovingly support me. To be like the characters I write. It feels wrong to write these books and yet be the opposite of the characters. I want someone who can... care and make me feel special, y'know?"

"I think I do... You have no clue what it's like to pair people up and see them be so happy together and yet be left behind with no one. You both sighed and muttered,

"I hate being lonely at night," You both looked up and met each other's gaze. Unbeknownst to you, Wendy had sneaked up behind and ushered you out.

"Wait, what?"

"Take a break with your girl, you deserve it," She says winking at you as you and Chae blushed. You soon felt her take your hand.

"Well... what about it?"

"I'd like it," You said to her as you both went to dance the night away.

**_=======_ **

You yawned as you got out of bed, smiling as you did. You walked over to the bathroom and began to brush your teeth with your yellow toothbrush. As you did, you thought about the possible activities you could do, since you had a free day today. You looked out of the window and saw your wonderful garden of yellow dandelions and other glowing yellow flowers. Smiling, you grabbed your sun hat and went down to admire them.

As normal, they were the hidden gem of your front porch. They shone in the patch of green and helped to compliment the friendly atmosphere of the neighbourhood. Sweet and your favourite colour, it made you happy to see them before work or to see them on weekends and free days. But today they looked... off. Next, to the left side, some were missing. Quite clearly pulled from the grounds.

You walked over and took any spare seeds or flowers in a vase and planted some new ones and thought in worry of what could've happened.

You were shocked. You knew everyone in the neighbourhood. No one would do this, everyone loved you. Then your eyes scanned the surrounding houses and spotted the one that the new family moved into. You kept your eyes there in lingering suspicion but shrugged it off. It was one time, you'd let it slide. 

\----------

At least, that's how you expected it.

The next day you were leaving for work but once again, you spotted a patch where the flowers should've been. But all that was there was the rich soil left over. You were a little more annoyed this time. But again, second offence, if it got worse you would take it more seriously and maybe ask the neighbors to help. So you were even more annoyed when it got to that.

"Excuse me," You said to your neighbor, Hirai Momo.

"Yeah?"

"Look, someone's been taking flowers out of the flower bed and it's the fourth day now. Do you think you could keep an eye on them?"

"Sure, I'm free tomorrow so it shouldn't be too hard to be able to spot them,"

You thanked the girl for her time and spotted the new family that had moved in. You saw presumably the father, the daughter and some other guy. You presumed her boyfriend or something based on how he kissed her cheek. You sighed to yourself. Yow were kinda shocked you were so disappointed. She was cute, young and looked to be really nice. But... not being single provided a reason to give flowers to a certain someone.

You kept your subtle glare on them and headed out to work, not caring or expecting much to happen.

\---------

It was the fifth day but this time, Momo had something to say.

"So, I actually spotted them and was able to take a photo too,"

"Really?"

"Yeah, she spotted me though and ran off down the street. I was too hungry to run after her," She shrugged.

She showed you the picture and you were disappointed, but not surprised. There was that new girl from across the street. You groaned in annoyance.

"I know, always the cute ones they say," Momo said, "What you gonna do?"

You sighed and looked across. You saw a black and yellow bike. You walked over and noticed how it seemed to have crashed and had a name engraved in gold. _Myoui Mina._ You assumed it was that next door girl. You smirked and carried it back. If she values it, she'd return tonight. Momo caught on and smirked. 

"You've helped enough," You told her, "I'll handle it now,"

"You really care a lot for those flowers eh?" Momo said.

"They mean a lot to me, so I plan to keep 'em," You told her and headed inside and waited.

\-------

It was later that night. You looked outside. A smirk mixed with joy and anger arose on your face as you saw her helplessly look for her bike. A look of fright and nervousness was on her face as she searched for it. You almost wanted to help. Almost.

You headed out, bike in arms and spoke up.

"Hey, looking for something?" She froze and slowly turned around. She saw you holding the bike. You handed it back and waited for a reaction. Her foot and body turned around and looked like she was going to run. You angrily grabbed her wrist.

"Oh, you aren't going _anywhere, Mina!"_ You said as she looked scared as you dragged her back into your home. She stood awkwardly as you stared at her for an explanation. 

"Go on," You said harshly as she visibly cringed.

"I-I n-need them for s-someone,"

"Really? That's it?" She was about to open her mouth but you cut her off. "Look Ms Myoui, those flowers mean a lot. My mum.. died when I was about 14. And she loved dandelions and the colour yellow. I see her in those flowers and colours. Imagine that,"

"I-I d-don't," You softened up a bit when you saw how scared and nervous she was. You sighed. The mix of emotions plus those hurful memories helped to threaten tears, 

"L-look, I just don't appreciate you taking those for some boytoy without asking,"

"A-actually i-it's not that," She said confusing you. "Look, My mother's in a coma right now and she might wake up soon. Tomorrow according to the doctors. And she loved dandelions as much as you. S-so I wanted to make a collection of those when she woke up. If she wakes up.." She said as you felt your heart break seeing such a cute girl so scared and nervous as well as that very familiar story. So, it wasn't much of a surprise to you when something wet fell down your face.

Now it was Mina's turn to be confused.

"E-eh?"

"I-I'm sorry! It's just ***sob*** I never knew ***sob*** how m-much y-you m-might be going through a-and assumed the worst without talking to you first. I'm sorry," You said as two warm things wrapped around you.

"Shh... it's okay... we all make mistakes," She said as she hugged you tightly. You didn't know why, but you instinctively buried your face in the girl's neck. "Look, tomorrow, we can have some coffee and head to the hospital together okay?"

"Y-you don't need me to come,"

"I want you to, no hard feelings, ya know?"

"O-okay,"

\-------

**A few months later**

You and Mina were on her bike together, humming along as you both rode down the scenic streets of the neighbourhood as he arms were wrapped around you. You stopped at an ice-cream stall and bought something each as you both sat on the bench, you really close to her.

"Tsk, why so clingy?" She asked, "You still feel bad after that incident?"

"A tiny bit..."

She wrapped an arm around you. "You were so powerful then but now you're so shy, I love and hate it,"

"W-why hate it?"

"Because it means you still blame yourself on something that we both messed up on. Okay? Look, if it's any consolidation, I'll get mum to say you were right in telling me off. Kay?"

You giggled at her actions. "Whatever, so long as you love me, I won't let it bother me,"

_**=======** _

_**Sana: Pink** _

You exhaled whilst in your father's car. He looked back at you again as you looked down to look over your attire. It was a basic black tuxedo, stereotypical butler wear. You kept rubbing your hands, contemplating. This was your first time having to take care of and look after someone so young. You, despite your young age, were one of the company's most liked personal assistant and those you helped, and at times guarded, really liked you. Your father sighed at your fears and handed you a pair of white gloves.

"Look, you know there's no need to do this," He said as you fitted on the gloves.

"But I want to,"

He sighed again, "You wouldn't have to if you joined the business, even as just a model,"

"Look, dad," You said sighing, "I told you, this isn't against you or the business, I told you if this whole thing doesn't work out, I'll join,"

"I know but-"

"I understand that, depending on the client, my safety is always at risk, but I want to do it. I like helping people, and people like it when I help,"

He sighed. "I'm sorry, it's just you look so nervous, and this whole thing can be avoided,"

You smiled at him, "Trust me dad, I'll be fine, don't worry yourself so much. You have a business to run,"

He smiled in return as the car stopped. Your nervous look reappeared but you shook those thoughts out. You let out a heavy breath and stepped outside. As you were walking, manager and father in tow, you soon saw the client's father up ahead.

"I'm assuming you're YN?"

"Yes sir," You said, attempting to hide any fear or emotion on your face. The man stared you down, intimidatingly, but you stood your ground. He smiled as he lightening up.

"Ooh, you're good, I have the upmost faith in you," He said as your manager caught up.

"This is YN," He said introducing you.

"I've figured. How's their track record?"

"Never a bad day, they're one of our finest," The father (client's not yours) smiled.

"That's good to hear, but, as far as I heard, they've never had to work with someone around their age, like my daughter. It's either been younger, dealing with spoilt brats, or older, adult or elderly businessmen. Never someone like my daughter, she's quite a troublemaker," He said, not mad or angry, just a little disgruntled,

"Yes... she has caused some of our past attempts to leave or quit," Your manager said, just as disgruntled.

"I'm sure it'll be fine," You said.

"You are one polite and optimistic person, if it weren't for your job, I'd have you as a suitor for my daughter," He said chuckling. You felt some heat drawing to your face but suppressed it down.

"Thank you, sir," He smiled in response.

"When does he start?" He asked

"Well, depends on his schedule," Your manager asked.

"Isn't it your job?" You said with a raised brow. He brushed it off.

"Never mind, he's free and can start now," You raised it a little further but shrugged. You didn't have any other work you were occupied with so it wasn't that harsh of a punishment, if it was supposed to be one.

"Alright then, I'll see if she'll come out," He walked back in.

"Sana? Sana?" He called, all you heard in response was a 'not now dad'. You rolled your eyes.

"Miss Minatozaki, your new butler is here, so come down. Now!" She groaned but dragged herself down. She was currently texting on her phone. You didn't care much at all so simply shrugged.

"I told you dad, there's no point, they all either leave or quit anyway,"

"You'll like this one quite a bit, I tell you,"

"I'm not gonna like some old creep watching me at all times,"

You frowned. "That's a bit rude," She stopped texting and looked up at you. She stared for quite a while as your eyes met. You yourself were mesmerised. She was... stunning. She looked cute, beautiful and sexy wrapped up in one nice pink bow. Her father snapped her fingers in front of your face, your manager repeating it to you. Lucky, neither noticed your starstruck look aside from him.

"Sana, meet your new butler, YN," He said looking at her. She didn't speak, she only looked back on her phone.

"Least they ain't some old weirdo," She shrugged. Her father looked tiredly at her, annoyed at her antics but sighed.

"Are you sure you can work with her?" He asked at you. You smiled as a response.

"Yes sir," She shrugged, and walked off as you followed, part of your job.

\----------

"Nice room," You said, examining her room. Well she wore pink, but her room was... her room was something else. Her walls were a dark shade of pink, ceiling being a rose pink. Her lamps had pink filters on them and the majority of her wardrobe was just as pink. Though, you noted the cute line of pink plushies that she glared at you for looking. ' _Cute'_

"I know, dad pays for it all,"

"You must like having such a nice caring father,"

"He's one of the few reasons I still put up with this butler service crap, same with mum. Really nice, but need to know I can look out for myself,"

"Mhm, guess it's also a plus they're rich," You humoured. She nodded.

"Yeah, must be starstruck, bet you've never seen a place like this before, must be better then those other homes,"

"Not gonna lie, they do,"

She then looked directly at you, ' _nice change'_

"How do you people look at these rich houses and not feel bad?"

You rolled your eyes at her obvious flex but shrugged. "Weird flex but okay," She groaned in response, "Truth is, my home's pretty similar, ever heard of LN Enterprise?" She gasped.

"You m-mean one of the b-biggest businesses in Japan AND South Korea?"

"Yup, youngest child is..." You pointed to yourself. She looked shellshocked.

"Why do you work here then?"

"No personal questions yet," You responded, causing her to groan with annoyance.

\-------

It was late at night, you stood outside her room, still standing. She'd instructed you to stay out around night hours. She'd been on call in the bathroom connected to her room for a while now. You heard the door open and soon, the window. Immediately, you peeked through the window and saw her climb out into a black car. You ran to her previous place and looked out as she smirked as she and her friends drove off, her giving the middle finger to you. You groaned in annoyance before sighing and following suit.

Later that night, you'd finally reached where she was. You knew since she'd yet to return and complain at your lack of duty. You notified her father of her leaving and he seemed annoyed but thankful you'd ran after. For her sake, you told him not to punish her since you didn't want her to hate you. You walked up to the club and sighed before entering and looking around. You saw someone that was in the car.

"Excuse me?"

"Eh? Aren't you Sana's cute butler?" She said.

You rolled your eyes, "Yes,"

"Name's Joy, Sana's down there," She pointed to the dance floor where a clearly drunk Sana was dancing about. Some guy started to approach her. Joy and you tensed up, so she clearly wasn't drunk. You ran towards her and grabbed her wrist.

"YN-cutie?" She asked, drunkenly. You almost blushed but suppressed it again.

The guy looked disappointed. "This your girl?" You sighed before nodding, "Hey, is it cool if I borrow her for a little fun? I mean, let's be honest, she was really asking for it with how she was dancing, plus, you can't care for her that much, otherwise, she wouldn't be here,"

You looked at him, angrily, before punching his stomach.

"Insult her like that again, _I'll break that useless spine of yours,"_ You said coldly as you walked off, a very drunk Sana in tow. Once you were out, you looked at her.

"Are you insane? Do you know how much of a target you were?" You said.

"Eheh, yooou are soooo cute when your mad, eheh," She said. She was really tipsy. You sighed and brought her home, carrying her in a cab. The driver recognised you and charged a little extra so you begrudgingly gave them the extra money and brought her too her room. She'd already fallen asleep and your eyes fell upon her body. A lot of her outfit was pretty revealing, her skirt wasn't that long, she was wearing a shirt that showed some cleavage and some of that sweat seemed to force the clothes to stick to her body, tightening her figure.

But.. you left. You knew as alluring as she was, you couldn't take that away.

\--------

Sana awoke the next day with a killer hangover. She groaned as you entered and handed her some food.

"You were out cold yesterday, lucky I found you," She noticed her clothes still attached. She looked at you worriedly.

"H-how long? How was I acting?"

You smirked a little, "You were flirting a lot, kept calling me cute," She turned red and avoided your gaze.

"Not my fault my new butler is so cute,"

She then looked worriedly and glanced back at her clothes.

"D-did we do anything?"

"Why would we do that?" You asked, immediately removing the smirk to not give the wrong impression.

"I-its just that... a lot of guys would take advantage of me, in such a.. vulnerable state,"

"I like to think of myself as not a lot of guys," You said. "Plus, I kinda saved you, from one of those guys,"

"R-really?"

"Some douche prick, don't believe me? Then just ask Joy," You said in response. She seemed to call her.

"J-joy?"

_"Sana? Oh thank god you're okay. You're lucky YN showed up when they did, you would've totally been raped by that one dude,"_

"Wouldn't you have done something?"

"Of course! But at the same time, his friends later tried to close in on me and the others so... not sure how well we would've faired,"

She looked at you and out the phone down. Out of the blue, she hugged you.

"T-thanks, okay? I'm not normally this nice," You chucked.

"I figured,"

"Seriously... I don't like butlers since.. my first had a similar situation but.."

"What did he do?" You asked seriously.

"He.. touched me. The next day.. he quit so he wouldn't get in trouble or caught. I-it hurt YN, having him.. force himself on me like that..." she slowly began to cry as you comforted her.

"Any time someone does it again, I'll personally hurt them, _hard,"_

\------

"Are you really leaving?"

"You know my contract as terminated," You started, "Plus, a couple of weeks ago, you know I'm the new model for dad's business, so I wasn't gonna stay for long, sorry," You said. It was true you and Sana grew close since that incident. She was very clingy and touchy, but you didn't mind and neither did her parents, in fact, the two of you worked together for this little surprise.

"I'm sorry Sana, but we'll be seeing each other very soon,"

"W-what do you mean?"

Her father walked up behind her. "Sana... YN changed you... in a very good way. You started to become like your old self, you loved us back. You became warmer and more polite. More of your friends returned and I love you even more, so.. I owe a lot to them. So I ain't letting them leave so easily,"

You smirked. "Sir.. enough chit chat. Tell her,"

"Look, we've set up an arranged marriage, hang on," He said as she silenced, "With LN enterprises. You're marrying... YN, very soon in fact," She looked shocked as you wrapped your arms around her waist and gave her a back hug.

"What do you say?" You asked. She immediately whipped around and smashed her lips into yours. You were shocked, but immediately reciprocated the kiss.

"I love you," She says, "You made me remember that not all guys take advantage of me, and that I shouldn't throw out the people I love. You did this to me YN, and I'd be happy to finally admit, I'll spend the rest of my days with you," You smiled warmly and kissed her.

"Guess I should've joined dad's business sooner,"

"By the way, why didn't you want to join initially?"

"I just.. look, I was a lot more confident back then and a lot more girls liked me, okay?"

"Wait.. did you not sign on.. because you were scared girls would try and hook up with you,"

"I didn't really want anything serious to be honest, but hated the concept of a one night stand, so avoided it all together. But... you sorta showed me I did want something serious... with you.."

She smiled warmly

"OH I CAN'T WAIT FOR THE WEDDING!" Her father said, cashing her to be embarrassed and you smiling like an idiot.

_**=======** _

_**Jihyo: Blue** _

The clockwork alarm next to you blared as you broke it in a tired rage. You looked up at it and realised that you'd broken it.. again. You sighed as you got out of your uncomfortable bed and stared out of your window, out to the miles of deep blue ocean surrounding your lighthouse. Yes, a lighthouse. You looked down to the sandy beaches below, only to look up and see the fins of the leviathan-like creature surrounding you and preventing escape. Things would've looked off to a random sailor, but no one would dare sail anywhere near there. However the creature caught your eye again.

"It's never normally this close.." You muttered quietly as you looked down to see... someone! Someone amongst the wreckage of shipwrecks with what looked to be a suitcase. Realising the creature may be seeing a new snack, you bolted down the stairs and saw the girl. You looked at the creature, it's fins nearing the shore as you immediately grabbed her and her luggage and ran back up. It snarled but returned to its oceanic home.

You carried the drenched girl to your room and lay her on your bed, sighing a big breath of relief. You looked down and noticed how her attire was now soaked, probably from crashing. How she arrived here was beyond you, but she was definitely not a hostile. Not one of theirs. You looked over to her luggage and hoped she'd packed extra clothes with her, and that she'd awake. Then it dawned on you and you immediately checked her pulse. You exhaled again, she was fine. Smiling, a bitter look was worn as you brought out spare materials to make what _they_ needed. Your captors.

\------

You heard some groans as you turned around from your workbench to see the same girl now stirring in her sleep tiredly. You went to her side and helped her up as she looked at you.

"W-where am I?"

"Literally in the middle of nowhere, well," You started, "Probably either the Pacific or Atlantic oceans,"

"W-what?"

"Yeah, you probably crashed, are you alright?"

"Y-yeah.. what's your name?" She asked.

"YN, yours?"

"Jihyo, Park Jihyo," You smiled

"Nice to meet you Jihyo,"

She shook her head and looked down, looking mildly annoyed at her wet clothes.

"Ugh, what happened? I swore I was on a cruise to America,"

You looked at her.

"Well, something happened, because you're here," she then gasped worriedly.

"M-my family... a-are they here?" You frowned.

"S-sorry... they aren't.." She then began to panic

"O-Oh no! W-what if they didn't survive? What if I'm stuck here forever? What if I'll never see them again?" Her breathing began to speed up and tears welled up in her eyes. You immediately embraced her as her face landed on your shoulder, crying.

"Look, I know we just met, but don't worry, I'm sure they're fine. Just let it out," You said, running her back as her heart beat slowed down as she calmed.

"T-thank you," She said. "D-do you have any spare rooms?" She asked. You gave her a confused look that asked _why?_ only for her to blush and gesture to her clothes. You then turned red and then some as you realised... you didn't. There was the ground floor, and this upstairs, but you doubted she was energetic enough to go down several flights of stairs only to get back up again.

"N-no..." She blushed as you then turned around and went back to work as you heard her suitcase unzip as she got her clothes out and presumably started changing.

**_Come on..._ **

_No.._

**_You know you want to..._ **

_No..._

"Kay done," She said as you turned around. "How do I look?"

"Is it instinct to ask that or?.." You asked jokingly as she pouted cutely, "Kidding. You look a lot better then me," You said, gesturing to your outfit. She pouted again as you asked, "What?"

"You don't look that bad," She said causing heat to rise to your face.

_What the hell is wrong with me?_

\------

Later that day, your heard knocking at your lighthouse. You immediately panicked and looked over to where Jihyo was, sitting on your bed, swinging her legs about. You quietly ushered her over to a wardrobe as she, fearfully, knelt and hid. Sighing, your straightened your outfit and walked down the stairs and to see them.

"Dr LN, we expect those weapons to be ready, are we to presume correct?" He asked, with seriousness in his voice.

"Yes sir, first batch done," You said, attempting to hide any sort of fear. He nodded as the men went up the stairs to grab the weapons. You began to panic, wondering if they'd find her. Your heart rate increased and you hoped their leader wouldn't notice. Luckily, he didn't. Even luckier, they walked down with the weapons, and no Jihyo in sight. You mentally sighed as they bid goodbye and walked off, glaring as per usual. You sighed and ran back up.

Once far enough away, you opened the wardrobe and saw Jihyo, looking terrified.

"W-who were they?" You sighed

"They're reason I'm here,"

She sat down on your bed, worry on her face.

"Look, I don't choose to live in isolation from society surrounded by a sea monster that could kill me if I left. I was an up and coming physicist and engineer, but when the war broke out, I was captured and sent hear. Forced to build weapons. Even though it's obvious the war is nearing its end, I'm still stuck here. And with defeat coming soon... I fear I may be nearing my last couple of days..." You spoke as she looked at you.

"YN... don't worry... I'm sure someone is bound to find us.." She said as she put an arm around you, her turn to comfort you this time, "Look, the war is nearing an end, they're hunting down the weapon suppliers, and since you're forced, they're bound to help and rescue you. And if not you, have faith for me. If my family is fine, they're pretty rich, so there's bound to be some sort of rescue party. Look, give it time. We'll be found." She said, leaning her head on your shoulder.

"I hope you're right,"

\-----

It was later that night. You'd used the food those men gave you in exchange for the weapons and made something special for you and Jihyo. You'd started to enjoy her company, and hoped that she wouldn't leave your side soon. It became night and you laid in your bed, only to feel a tug on your arm to see Jihyo resting next to you. You turned to face her.

"Hello,"

"Hey," She giggled

"Why are you so cute?" You said absentmindedly causing her to turn red.

"S-shut up,"

"I'm serious, I really enjoyed your company today, nice instead of being alone forever, least I won't die alone,"

"I guess I do owe you for saving me, I could've been fish food,"

"Yup, glad I did to, win-win for everyone I guess," she looked into your eyes and smiled. She then cuddled closer causing your face to heat up. Your arms, on instinct, wrapped around her protectively as you rest your head on hers.

\-----

**2 months later...**  
You awoke to the beautiful face of Jihyo once more as you both smiled. You peered out over the sea, her arms wrapped by your sides and chin resting on your shoulder. She then gasped and pointed out into the sea, the creature lay dead on shore as what seemed to be a search party landed.

"D-dad?" Jihyo said as a man pointed to her and smiled

"Jihyo! We found you!"

"I could tell! Who's that?"

She smiled at you warmly, "My hero!" You smiled back as her dad laughed and entered, the same search party following suit. Who knew saving one person, saved your life. You owed Jihyo your life and she owed hers to yours.

**_=======_ **

**_Dahyun: White_ **

Your parents smiled when seeing how well-dressed you were. You were groaning, not complaining, at the tightness of the outfit. Granted, it did look amazing to you. The colours all suiting you and making you look like royalty, it's ethereal essence and how well it complimented your body, but it still stifled your movement and made any type of breathing hard. Once again, you let out an annoyed groan.

"Mum, do we have to?" You asked once more. It was a family night and they'd decided on some orchestra hall. You weren't one to discriminate on classical music, since you yourself played the piano and even taught a few people, but even you were wondering why this was supposedly so special.

"Look, honey, this is all very important and special _to you,"_ She emphasised, "You may not know it, but you'll soon learn why,"

You sighed.

"Alright then,"

Your dad looked at you both and grinned, "Come on, let's go,"

\---------

You looked out of the car window off onto the darkened city, illuminated by the glowing incandescent neon lights that highlighted rooftops and windows. You stared out of the clear pane, thoughtfully wondering how this one place was supposed to be incredibly important to you specifically and why your parents picked it out. Sure, it was family night, but that was normally a nice dinner or even a bunch of board games. 

Yeah, your family was rich, but you'd never lost that sense of togetherness and your parents never spoilt you. It's why it confused you further when they'd gotten a baby sitter for your siblings. Family night was a _family_ thing in case someone couldn't tell, so dropping off your sister and twin brothers with a close friend was off. You brushed your questions aside as you neared the place and left the car.

The house was grand, to say the least. The walls were ivory with golden lights shined on it. There were rows and rows of scarlet seats, the majority of which were filled with aristocrats and higher-ups of society. Very stereotypical to say the least. As the acts came and gone, someone, you could see backstage caught your attention. She looked... familiar. Very familiar.

\-------

**_Flashback lol_ **

_A sigh escaped your mouth as your head ran through all the possibilities today. You were debating on whether or not to end this "piano tutor" thing that your parents made up as thus far, you'd received some of the worst pupils of all time. You would think an old woman, a young child and someone two years younger then you wouldn't be so bad. But the old woman didn't want to listen to a child when she was criticized, the child was a brat that almost broke **your** piano, and that girl kept acting mean and savage all the time. She was better but still annoying._

_So you were nervous to meet your new student. The loud noise of the doorbell chimed as you got up to go see the new student. However, you didn't expect such a beautiful girl to be there. Her dark hair combined with her pale complexion was mesmerising and her face gave off an innocent and adorable vibe yet you could sense there was more_

_"You my new tutor?" She asked_

_"Yeup, Kim Dahyun, right?" You asked to make sure_

_"Yeah that's me," She says, staring at you. You felt nervous under the pretty girl's gaze, so Dahyun realised and coughed. "Sorry, just was expecting my tutor to be some old hag... but this is a nice and welcome surprise," She said, giving you a smile sure to be engraved into your mind._

_You smiled in return._

_"You wanna come inside?"_

_"Take me to the piano teach'," She said smiling as you both walked over._

_\--------_

_There was no way around it, she wasn't... terrible, but was definitely far from good. She sighed frustratedly, you could tell she wanted to learn the instrument but struggled. At least she knew where she messed up. You then looked at her as she looked back._

_She sighed, "I'm bad aren't I?"_

_"Well... you're far from perfect," She sighed again, resting her head on her hands which were propped up by her elbows._

_"I just wanna do good,"_

_"That's what I'm here for, try again, I'll guide you where necessary," You said as she began to play again. As she was about to make the common mistake, your hands softly glided over and gently yet swiftly moved them to the correct position. She continued and you continued to correct. She started to gain the hang of it and so you needed to help her less. While she was happy, you weren't. You'd actually begun to miss touching those soft hands. She gave you her winning grin and smiled._

_"Better, a lot, you're a quick learner," You said as she smiled in return. It was settled, you definitely liked her._

_\---------_

You eventually saw this familiar face begin to play their piano. It was at that moment, time slowed down as you knew it had to be her. Kim Dahyun was playing that piano. The way her fingers graciously manoeuvre over the keys gently and her concentrated and content look as she played. Her whole aura was so familiar to Dahyun's. It had to be her. You could feel your eyes water slightly upon seeing your old friend.

Then your ears picked up on the tune she was playing as a smile adorned your face in nostalgic memories. You knew it. Beat for beat, tune for tune, you knew it. She must've known that you were there somehow, or at least treasured the tune she'd learnt from under you

\-------

_You were panicking. Again. Dahyun had been your student for a while. Compared to the others, neither of you wanted to quit the lessons, and both of your parents had picked on your interest in one another. So both are constantly frustrated that neither would confess to the other. The more you both hung out, the more doubts filled your mind. So, it was obvious you cared for her opinion. So, the fact you'd had no piece for you both to play made you worried._

_You were searching for something special. Not to confess or anything, but because it was her birthday. Normally, most would be annoyed at having a lesson on their birthday, so you were surprised Dahyun was still coming. Nevertheless, you continued your frenzied search. You then felt a tap on the shoulder to see Dahyun looking at you with a smirk on her face. You let out a sigh as she sat next to you on the floor and stroked your back._

_"You sure do a lot of work for lessons, eh?"_

_"Well... I was looking for a good piece to play you... for your birthday,"_

_"Aww," She said, "Sweet... I know I shouldn't be asking... but do you have some sort of piece you've written yourself?"_

_"Well... yeah, but I don't think-"_

_"Then play them, I don't care whether they're bad or good, just play," You smiled at the girl's kindness and picked one up that you'd written. As you started, she immediately smiled. You didn't know that it was because she loved to see you so focused and that she saw it as one great birthday present, even if she was mildly involved. But she shrugged it off and let you play. You made her smile, without even knowing._

_"I loved it," she said smiling brightly, "One of my best presents all day,"_

_"R-really?"_

_"Yup," She said, causing heat to rise to your face as she looked at the piece, "Could I take a picture? I kinda want to learn it,"_

_"Sure,"_

_\-------_

It was that same piece. She was playing it, not altered in the slightest. You had no clue that your parents and some close friends of them saw your wide grin as you heard a piece you wrote yourself being played. They knew how special she was to you. So you weren't afraid to let them know that she still is special to you. Your grin faded slightly to a small smile as your parents grabbed your hand and quietly took you backstage. 

There you saw Dahyun talking to her parents as they turned to look at you. You gave them a sheepish smile as they nudged Dahyun over to you. You both bashfully approached each other. 

"S-so," You began "Been a while, eh?"

_\----------------_

_You looked at Dahyun at disbelief. You felt a mixture of emotions, happiness not being one of them._

_"I-I said I'm leaving soon,"_

_"W-what for?" You asked_

_"Well... your lessons paid off well, I got accepted into JYP's Arts School,"_

_"One of the top 3?"_

_"Yep, all thanks to your help. I know it seems sudden, and I won't be able to talk to you for a while. But trust me," She said holding your hand, "We'll meet again. And when we do, we'll be more than just teacher and student,"_

_You muttered, "I think we always were,"_

_You both sadly looked at each other with watery eyes, "Most say they part ways here, but our story just began," You said cupping her face. Giving her one goodbye kiss. You could only be on Cloud Nine for so long before you came crashing down to earth like a fallen angel as she left._

_\----------_

"Yep, it's been too long," She said as she looked up at you. Your hands snaked around her waist as her arms were around your neck. Your faces closed in and that old feeling of happiness and joy mixed with heart and love returned as your lips connected. So many memories came flooding back as she looked at your face and smiled.

"I couldn't agree more," You said whilst your parents were ironically acting like children as their ship had _finally_ become canon.

**_=======_ **

**TW: Death**

_**Nayeon: Orange** _

You quietly approached the hospital bed, looking at the still body of what was your younger sister. To say the sight in front of you now was scarring was being kind. There it was, the body of someone you loved dearly and would trade your own life for, wrapped up in bloody bandages. It was said some bits of stone and metal were left after the accident and took a while to remove. Her face was covered up, preventing you from seeing her scarred and torched face.

Tears were still flowing after the flatline had made its continuous ring around the room. You couldn't handle it nor wanted to accept it. Your younger sister, dead. You had no clue as to why life was so harsh and cruel. Why it took innocent lives whenever it wished. Whenever it wasn't needed, death arrived. Your tears stained your own clothes and your eyes puffy. The lump in your throat stuck. Your parents looked away from the door after the announcement of her passing. You shook your head, you didn't want this. But had no clue how to rid it.

"I can help," a voice said. You looked around confused, it was just you. Still confused, you felt a hand on your shoulder to see a girl next to you. She was... beautiful. You were stuck in a trance so she had to snap to get your attention.

"H-how?"

"I'm an imp, or demon, or whatever,"

"You work for Satan?"

"Actually I'm not an imp or demon in the traditional sense, I don't follow anyone. I just exist to make life troubling for you mortals," She said cheekily. You frowned.

"The help why help me?"

"I don't know, saw an opportunity," She shrugged, "Look, want help or not,"

"...what can you do?" You asked as she smirked.

"Well... revival is impossible," your heart sank, "Not now anyways, though, I could always... prevent this,"

"How?" You asked again

"Rewind time, accident is about to happen, use magic to help prevent it. She lives, blah blah blah. Look, doing this all requires a lot of energy,"

"What's the catch for me? How do I give the energy?" You questioned

"All I need is... hmm..." She said as she examined you head to toe and snapped her fingers in fake realisation, "Your Soul!"

You thought. Was it worth it? Sacrificing your own soul for someone who didn't deserve to die so young? Or should you carry on your own life, remembering her? While the latter wouldn't seem bad, knowing you had an opportunity and didn't take it... you couldn't live with it. You sighed as you looked her in the eye.

"Do you have a name?" You asked her

"Nayeon, Im Nayeon,"

"Well Nayeon, my soul is yours to keep," You said as she smirked and snapped her fingers. A burning sensation filled your mouth, so you opened it. Said burning sensation started to cause your mouth to flow as orange flames appeared out of your mouth and into her hand. They soon built up into one flaming orb. It shine brightly as she let it flow into her chest. She then looked to you as your world began to burn. You cried out in pain but saw your world rewind. You felt yourself rewind and soon, you were in the car the day the accident happened.

You saw it. The other car neared as your father was about to make the move that killed your sister only for him not to. The other car then was able to successfully make its turn as your father, annoyed, gave an angry horn, mumbling about 'blind drivers' and 'could've killed me'. Your sister looked scared but recovered slowly and looked out the window. Your heart rate felt... abnormal. It was beating, but no matter what, it was the same.

And was for the next couple of months. Anytime you were exercising, you were fine, even though your heart was beating at its normal rate. Anytime you'd see someone that made your heart beat fast, it bested normally. You couldn't _feel_ emotions as well either. Happiness was dulled down, sadness was dulled down, even anger was dulled down. You'd become a cold individual out of nowhere, yet you and your family were still close.

**2 years later....**

You were with your sister as you'd just visited a new ice cream parlour. Your sister, now about 12, was smiling as she ate it away. You looked to her, still empty, but she knew you were happy and content on the inside. She was smiling and eating. You thought back to that day. Had you not accepted the offer, she wouldn't be here. Maybe you wouldn't either...

You shook those thoughts out as you continued to eat. Then, someone stood in front of you. They looked... familiar. It was her... it was Nayeon. You gave her a surprised look, to which she nodded, confirming it was her. She looked to your sister and asked,

"Hey, look, so I'm their classmate," she said pointing to you, "and we need to discuss... a project we're working on. So.. could you give me a few minutes to talk to them?"

Your sister smirked, clearly misinterpreting the tone.

"Look, if you wanna hang out with him, _privately_ , you could've just said so," she said waking off, "See ya at home,"

You face-palmed as Nayeon looked at you.

"D-did she..?"

"Yes, yes she did, look, why do you wanna talk to me?" You demanded as she looked down and sighed.

"Look, I need a favour,"

"Which is...?" You asked

"Look, after helping you, I realised... I liked it. Helping people. And I shouldn't like to help people. It's the opposite of my job. So... I wanted to become mortal,"

"What, why? Being human and mortal sucks," You said plainly

"Maybe to you, but as an imp, it's worse," She began, "Any time you want to do something good, you have to either steal a soul or take something from them away also, and I don't want to cause more pain. Plus, being an imp is weird. You have no soul, yet you still feel emotions. It's like being human and not. It's... painful at times. Since you were the first person I've ever helped, I think I owe you. Look, you'll get your soul back _if_ you kiss me,"

"...what?"

"An imp becomes mortal with any intimate touches from a mortal, kissing is probably the tamest way, okay?" She said, "Plus it makes for a less painful soul transfer,"

You sighed to yourself, "Fine, let's get this over with," she smirked as she walked over and connected your lips. Despite the lack of emotion, you kissed back. You then began to feel heat from her body, pass into the kiss. You them grabbed her waist and deepened it, feeling the fire move down back to your chest. You the felt your heart rate increase again, emotion returning in an explosive fury. Lust, love and happiness being the key three. You could feel her heart beat against yours as her arm wrapped around your neck. You moved away, looking deep into her eyes as she looked back.

"So..?" She asked

"Yeah it's back," You said smiling, "You?"

"I.. think so. Is it normal for hearts to be beating this fast and faces to be feeling this hot after kissing?" She said. You began to feel your cheek side return as you smirked.

"Normally, it means you enjoyed it and the person, is this true?" Her blush deepened as she averted your gaze.

"I-I don't know..." You looked to her seriously, wondering if this now mortal imp actually had feelings for you. Wondering your own feelings, you grabbed her hand and looked at her.

"So... there's this coffee shop down the road, want to head there?" She smiled warmly

"I think... I'd like that," you both entwined your hands and walked away.

**_=======_ **

**TW: Parent hits child**

**_Tzuyu: Green_ **

You let out a heavy breath as you navigated the streets dark at night, the full moon above shining down upon the dark and damp city. You continued to drudge on through the night, occasionally checking the time as you did. Whilst you did have to be somewhere, you didn't see any reason to rush. The moonlight shone down on the Victorian buildings and it's glow reflected in the puddles.   
You continued to walk, you soon spotted the scene up ahead. Police men surrounding the area, the bodies laying on the ground. You approached as the officers noticed you and let you over, allowing you to examine the scene.

There it was, about five bodies dead on the ground. All faces pale, breathing was supposedly erratic according to witnesses. Or those witnessing their deaths, apparently no one saw the crime nor perpetrator. You looked back at the bodies, their eyes wide open and red, small traces of blood from the nose, chests weak. You nodded in confirmation as you headed over to the chief, about to inform him of your theory.

"Well, Detective LN, here they are, five dead bodies, thoughts?"

"No visible traces of broken bones. Their skin, pale. No visible cuts or wounds either. There's blood from the nose, but no indication of an attack. Their faces look frozen with fear,"

"So?"

"This wasn't a physical murder nor a physical assault," You summed up, "My best guess is asphyxiation via toxic gas,"

Soon enough, what seemed to be a forensic analyst showed up. "Excuse me, just need to sample the blood," They said, as they collected a few drops around the nostrils. There should still be gas traces. You nodded as you collected some papers from them.

"Just some extra reports, theories as to who did it,"

"Gas asphyxiation, third attack in the last two weeks, we know who's done this," You said as you turned around and left. The chief sighed and nodded, turning back to the crime scene. You looked to the papers in your hand. You searched through each, hoping to find the one that may have... no, had done the crime. Through what was an endless rogues gallery, you found it. The picture was of a figure dressed mostly in black and dark green cloaks. They had what was a plague doctors mask on, a hood overtop. It was them.

The murderer responsible for past crimes. They made themselves way to obvious to find. It's rare to find such chemicals and gases used in murders like this. So the small number of criminals using it, helps to narrow down those that do. It had to be them. You nodded confidently and strode home in hopes of researching more on these suffocating attacks. However, before you could, yellow gas surrounded your vision. You immediately held your breath, as to not die, but it was futile as a sharp pain hit the back of your head. The last thing you saw was a plague mask.

\-------

You groaned as you stirred awake. You saw what seemed to be a young girl washing her hands in a nearby sink. She looked over to you in surprised and sat in the chair opposite you. It was the you realised there were ropes tied around you. You immediately attempted to struggle but it was no use. She sighed and sat opposite you.

"I bet you have a lot of questions," She started.

"Several," you responded as your eyes wandered the room. Mostly green. Green walls, green cabinets, green clocks, green chemicals in glass casings, green gases in glass containers. Green, green, green, poison. Eventually your eyes landed on a green cloak and plague mask, "You're the murderer?" She then noticeably froze and but her lip but nodded.

"Yeah, yeah I am," You were surprised, but still had doubts

"If you are, why aren't I dead by now,"

"Well you could be useful," She responded coldly

You groaned, "Look, why expose your identity?"

She froze again and looked off at the window in thought. "Who says you're leaving alive?" You were taken back.

"What?"

"That gas in your body... it'll take a while to kill you. You're stuck here, dying. Might as well use you while I can," She said. You were shocked and looked down, frustrated. Here you we're, stuck with the culprit, few weeks, days, hours... away from death.

\-------

You'd learnt from her that it was a few weeks. Lucky for you, but death was still inevitable. However, you were still determined to get more information out of your captor. You began analysing again. It all seemed off. She was cold, smart and a chemist yet... there was something off about her. You still doubted it was her.

"Are you sure you're the murderer that's killed several innocents?" She nodded whilst looking at a pair of beakers. You had an idea, "So... am i to assume there's a pattern?"

"Yep,"

"Alright then, if you are, who was the latest victim?" She looked off before returning to the beakers.

"J-Jacob Gold," She said, visibily looking frustrated. You nodded.

"Alright then... the third?" She froze and took a while to answer.

"H-how would I know?" You smirked.

"I thought you said there's a pattern. These are planned attacks, so you'd have some record on who the victims are. So if you don't... who is the real murderer?"

She bit her lip and groaned before approaching you, blade in hand to your throat. "How do you know it's not me?" You smirked again before pressing part of your neck to the blade. She immediately recoiled and pulled it back.

"Because I'd be dead by now. If you're really going to threaten to kill me, you'd be using the exact same gas that can kill someone in an instant. Not a kitchen knife," She sighed, blade back on the table as she took a seat opposite you.

"Alright then, how long have you known?"

"Well I've always had my doubts, just down to needing more evidence against it. So, who's the real one? The one who'd kill me then and there,"

She bit her lip. "I'll need to know I can trust you,"

"So you're against them?"

She looked away and sighed. "Lets just say they weren't always like this and there were times they could be loved,"

You nodded. These next few days were sure to be interesting.

\------

It was a few days later. You were starving. You hadn't had food in a while, water being the only thing you were fed since you'd exposed them as a fake. You'd still yet to get a name. Shame to, She was really pretty. Everything about her was attractive, hell, even that cold persona of hers was attractive. You then shook those thoughts out of your head. Maybe you had really inhaled some weird gas because now these thoughts began to plague you. Just as your stomach growled again, she entered the room.

"Here," She said, placing a tray of food in front of you. She grabbed the plate and a fork and began to feed you. You were surprised at her kindness.

"What?" She asked

"Didn't think you'd help me,"

"We've already established I'm no murderer, I hope I can trust you," You nodded as you ate some more.

"So... wanna tell me your name yet?" You asked.

She thought for a moment before answering, "Tzuyu. Chou Tzuyu,"

"Well, Tzuyu, glad to know we can trust each other now... am i-"

"Free from the bandages?" She laughed slightly, "I don't think so,"

You groaned

"Why~"

"Because it's funny seeing one of the best detectives of our era look so... what's the word?"

"Helpless?"

"Yeah that works," She smirked

"You _wer_ e threatening but now you're just mean,"

"Difference?" Your turn to smirk

"You're actually cute when you're mean," the girl blushed as she threw a nearby cushion at you.

"Jerk.." She muttered, still red.

\-------

**A few days later...**

It was almost obvious that you and Tzuyu had become close. She fed you, gave you water, let you rest (maybe watched you) and helped you all other ways. Honestly, you became more and more sure of your feelings for one another. Tzuyu watched you whilst you slept, anyone would think this was creepy, but she was trapped in trying to understand your enigma of a mind as you tried to understand her enigma of a person. You both confused each other. You picking up on little things, her being a mystery wrapped up in green.

"Tzu, you okay?"

"Y-yeah,"

"Why are you pacing then?"

"..I think now's a good time to tell you about who I'm covering for," She said, only to be interrupted by a loud crash. Immediately, she cut you lose and threw you into a cupboard. You kept quite and peered out of a small, thin gap. There you saw a much larger man, with a cold, emotionless expression on his face. Tzuyu was shaking with fear as he looked to her in the eye.

"Well, how've you done?" He asked

"W-well... I-I haven't k-killed anyone yet..." he looked at her, raised his hand and knocked her to the ground. You were shocked. You wanted to break out of here immediately and so shook but he hadn't noticed.

"Are you kidding me?" He roared, "I leave this excuse of a daughter with one job to stay active after my last kill, and she does nothing?" Your eyes widened as you heard about this. This was her father? This... monster of a human, was who she had to grow up with. No wonder she's so cold. You then broke out and immediately punched his nose, knocking him to the floor. You grabbed Tzu's hand and ran for it, hearing his deafening footsteps behind you two. As soon as you both ran out, he followed, mask on, cloak attached, gas in beakers at hand. He tried throw the beaker but a hand caught it. It was one of the police officers from earlier. Soon enough, more showed up. They surrounded him as the officer returned the gas back.

The lime gas engulfed her father, only for him to hold his mask and charge out, only to be met with the crashes of gunshots as he fell to the floor, green now red. Tzuyu was shaking so you held her tight. However, just when you both thought you were safe...

"YN look out!" The beaker hit her face as she pushed you out the way. The green gas was around her face as your eyes fell back to the body, weakly attempting to stand up. More gunshots made their deafening sounds as he lay there, dead. Tzuyu meanwhile was going pale, her breathing mildly erratic. Doctors soon showed up and carried her to the nearby hospital.

\-------

It was a miracle. They were able to create an antidote from existing traces of the chemical and she was fine. At most, she had a fever. You breathed a sigh of relief at this news and soon, went and saw her.

"It's a miracle you know, being able to make the antidote like this," She said, looking down at the glowing streets, only to start a coughing fit. You aided her at once, handing her a glass of water. She rested as she looked to you, "H-hey, since I helped you... could you... maybe,"

"I'll stay until you're better, you could've easily killed me then and there, but didn't,"

"I ain't no murderer,"

"Still, I'll help you as much as I can," you said, holding her hand as she smiled back.

_**=======** _

_**Jeongyeon: Purple** _

Your parents looked disappointedly at you as you looked to them. You saw your older brother looking guilty, and your younger sister looking at you worriedly as your parents gave you a cold glare.

"So, what was this about you not wanting to be a doctor?" Your father asked harshly, causing you to flinch.

"W-well... I'm not too interested in m-medicine or doctoring... so.."

"So? So how do you plan to make a living? What is your _'dream job'_?" Your mother questioned.

"B-being an ido-" Your father cut you off,

"Being an idol? An idol?! Are you insane?" He seemed to think before answering, "Do you know how we'll feel? How the family with extremely successful children, has one that is a dancer? An idol?"

"But it's what I want to do with my life!" You insisted causing his glare to harden

"No, it's not! You want to be just like us, just like your older brother!" He roared as even your mother flinched

"Honey-"

"You've always made the worst decisions only thinking about yourself!"

You fought back, "Really? Says the one who only ever goes on about reputation! You don't care for any of us! Any time we fight back or point out a mistake you-" He cut you off with a slap to the face, causing your mother to gasp and your siblings to try and talk or hold or protect you. As they were by your side, he sighed and spoke.

"You are no child of mine, leave, pack your things, and leave," He said emotionlessly as he left to the kitchen, your mother being silent and following suit.

"L-look I'm sorry for telling them, I-I didn't know what else to say-" Your brother started

"Don't," You cut him off, "You've made things worse enough," You choked out as you went to go grab your things and leave.

It didn't exactly take forever to pack, just a few clothes, some essentials, and your phone. You bid goodbye whilst your father sent a steely glare whilst your mother refused to look at you. Your brother waved goodbye as your sister finally left your side to let you go, whilst crying. She was the one supporting your dream the most. If you were becoming an idol, you'd dedicate it to her.

\--------

You sighed as you had walked the way to the nearby city, lit with purple neon lights and lanterns at the market place. Having nowhere else to sleep or stay- father cutting off your allowance for good- you slept at a nearby bench. You sighed as you brought out of your suitcase a blanket, laying it over you as you held it and your suitcase tight, too afraid to lose anymore. You then started to feel light headed as you fell asleep.

You slept soundly, despite the bustling noises, cold air, judgemental gazes from people passing by. The one you'd last seen was a girl wearing a purple jacket, but you took little notice of her. Eventually, your silent sleep was awoken by a thief trying to steal your suitcase. You immediately grabbed it and fought back.

"Look, kid, gimme this, there's bound to be a ton to sell,"

"No, it's mine!"

"You're homeless anyway! You should already be used to losses,"

"I said, no!" Soon enough, I saw the same girl in the purple jacket approach and punch the thief in the stomach.

"Scram!" She yelled causing him to back away from the purple girl with a fierce aura. You looked to her as she sat down next to you. "You alright?"

"Y-yeah..." You muttered, taken aback by her beauty. It was then the cold winds settled as you realised he'd at least made off with your blanket. You sighed, shivering, only to feel a warmness wrap around you. She'd offered you her jacket. You were about to refuse, but it felt so... warm. You snuggled into it, causing her to giggle slightly.

"Sorry, you just look so comfortable,"

"It's warm... kinda like my bed back home.."

She looked at you, looking like she was about to ask something, but stopped herself. You heard another girl, that looked sorta like a bunny, yell for her, "Jeongyeon! Dance practice is soon!"

"Coming!" She yelled back as she sighed and looked at you, "Protect your things, I'll be back soon," She said as she ran off into the night. You shrugged but agreed as you wore the jacket, grabbed a spare, but a thinner, blanket and draped it over you, clutching your things tight.

"Jeongyeon eh? She's nice, and looks familiar..." You shrugged it off as you dozed off again, but your grip still tight.

\--------

The next day, someone was there next to you. You were surprised so yelped as she covered your mouth,

"Chill, it's me," Jeongyeon said as she was now next to you.

"O-oh, hey," You said. You then noticed the warm bowl of food she gave you. You eyed it suspiciously, but decided to eat it and was surprised at how nice and well-cooked it was. "This is good,"

"Looks like you haven't eaten in a while," You nodded. You then thought for a moment and asked,

"How'd you find me again?" She smirked as she pointed up. There it read in bold lettering, **"JYP's Dance Studio".** You have an 'oh' response as you then took it in, "Wait you're a JYP trainee?"

"Idol actually. Surprised you didn't realise sooner. Jeongyeon from Twice?"

"Ah.. my sister listens to that group," You said

"You don't? Wow, I might stop helping you," She mused as you immediately apologised.

"Ah, no no no! It's just- I don't- Well I prefer- agh!" You said holding your head in your hands as she rubbed your back.

"Don't worry, changes can be confusing, and I won't stop helping you," You looked up at her and smiled.

"Thank you," you said as she smiled in response, handing you some money, quite a hefty amount too.

"Use it to rent a hotel room for the night, it's only enough for one. Tomorrow, come round here again, and I'll have a surprise for you," She said as she soon left giving up a peace sign as she walked away, "See you later,"

You waved goodbye and looked to the money, smiling as you made your way to the nearest hotel and paid and begun your stay for the night. As you laid your head on the pillow, you turned on your phone to soon see several notifications.

**65 Missed Calls...**

**200 Unread Texts...**

You opened up and let several worried friends know of your situation, many angry and upset, offering places at their homes, but you said how your father told you whilst you were packing how he was against it, and you were on your own. They proceeded to get even more annoyed. You noticed some messages from your mum, who seemed a bit conflicted. She wasn't sure of your career but thought your father had gone too far. Still, you had your doubts. Then it was your brother. You sighed and responded.

**_Children of the devil_ **

**You: Sup**

**Bro: OH THANK GOD YOU'RE OKAY**

**You: Calm down, I've rented a hotel room for the night. Chill**

**Bro: IM SO SORRY FOR WHAT I TOLD THEM**

**Bro: IT WAS YOUR PLACE**

**Bro: I DIDN'T KNOW THEY'D REACT LIKE THAT**

**You: Don't worry**

**Sis: YAY YOUR OKAY**

**Sis: I'm crying rn dad's still adamant about the whole thing**

**Sis: What do we do?**

**You: Forget me**

**Bro: WHAT**

**Sis: WHAT**

**You: At least for now. I need space as does he. Move on for now. I'll be back one day. As a *successful* idol that is known across the country. When I am, I'll be back with open arms, as I hope dad and mum will be too. I've forgiven you bro, but you both have a lot of opportunites. Don't waste them because of me. Goodbye for now, I'll see you someday soon.**

**Sis: We love you**

**Bro: You better come back**

You smiled before dozing off.

\--------

You awoke with a groan, the bed was not at all comfy. You got out of the bed and picked up you ur things. You noticed the room service man was waiting outside. He clearly knew you only stayed for the night as he was getting read to signal your leave. You nodded to him as you walked out. Walking out with Jeongyeons purple jacket still on, you walked over to the Dance Studio. You noticed her talking to a girl, the bunny one,

"Look, Nayeon, trust me, we have to help them,"

"Alright... they better not cause trouble,"

"I'll make sure they won't," Jeong said as you eventually approached.

"Jeong?" You asked as she nodded,

"Ah, you must be the person Jeongyeon was helping," The bunny girl said

"Yeah, YN. YN LN,"

"Nice to meet you YN, I'm Nayeon," She said as she shook your hand. Jeongyeon then took it and smiled at you.

"Follow us," She said as you did. Eventually you arrived at a much larger house then your old one. You noticed the seven other girls doing their own things as they each looked at you as Nayeon began to explain as Jeongyeon clarified how you were kicked out, which shocked you since you'd yet to tell her. Once they were done, you learnt you were now their roommate. You then walked over and asked Jeongyeon,

"How'd you know I was kicked out?"

"Something similar happened to a friend, but they're doing great now, so I know you can too," she said whilst smiling, apparently something she did very little according to the others. You didn't believe it though, she'd been so nice and open so she had to be a person who smiled often. Even if it wasn't in front of others.

Later that night, you were tired as you laid down on your new bed. Jeongyeon looked at you and lay next to you and sighed before biting the bullet and finally asking:

"Why were you kicked out?"

You let out a sigh

"I want to be an idol, like you. But... my mum and dad hated the idea. Specifically dad. He always cared about his reputation. I understand he's given me shelter and I should take that and do as he says, but I'm not just a one-dimensional person. Just because he gave me a home, doesn't mean he loves me. Look, when his reputation was threatened, he got rid of the cause. He doesn't care about me, or my siblings. Just how much we benefit his reputation," You said sighing. Jeongyeon looked at you sympathetically.

"Look, we don't know each other well, but I know he'll be sorry. I'll take to JYP, I'll see if he can open up a place for you. You'll train, you'll debut. You'll become a star and your dad will regret talking to you like that. Alright? I want you to do well, from now on, me and some others will help train you, got it?" You nodded enthusiastically. "And YN,"

"Yeah?"

"When he does come crawling back, don't turn your back on him like he did to you," You sighed before nodding

"Alright,"

"Thanks," she said as she let you rest after the long day.

\-------  
 **Several years later...**

You smiled as you walked offstage and back. Your new group had debuted a while back and you were already a smash hit. You were said to be one of their best dancers and vocals, as well as your apparent "killer" visuals. You couldn't believe it, after so long, you'd finally debuted. As the others walked off to do their own business, your manager walked up with an extremely familiar group of faces. Two were immediately welcomed in. Your brother and sister. You gave them a strong hug as your mum got closer.

"You know, when you told us, I didn't know what to feel. I was surprised and even sort of disappointed. But the moment you left I realised the love of my son is more important than some dumb reputation. I love you, and I hope you love me," she said as you let her hug you. You had a wide smile plastered on as you accepted their warmth. Your father looked at you, as Jeongyeon heard the commotion and saw him. She sent him a glare as she walked up behind you. You sister, mother and brother backing away behind the two of you.

"So, dad,"

"YN... I want to say... sorry, let me explain," contrary to what he expected, you help Jeongyeons hand tight and nodded,

"Go on, I won't turn my back on you, like you did to me," He flinched slightly but softened up.

"I want you back, I realised after so many years... I didn't need a reputation. I cared so much that I made the biggest mistake of my life. It's been so empty... I realised my heart doesn't change whether my reputation goes up or down. I should love my son first. I've done thinking. I've talked to others. I think I'm a better person then ever. So I want a second chance... will you give me it?" You inhaled and exhaled and nodded.

"I'll give you your second chance. Because, as much as your hurt me, we'll always be family, and now we have a new member," they all looked up, "Jeongyeon helped me so much after I was abandoned. She gave me money, shelter, water, food, training... she put me back in my place and even let me grow. She's helped me so much that I'm proud to say... she's my girlfriend,"


End file.
